So we're lost?
by BloodOb
Summary: NarutoXHinata! Complete Hinata gets lost in the woods and can't find her way home. Naruto goes to look for her when he finds out she's missing and actually does find her.But him being an idiot. BAKA! He gets lost too.
1. Enter Baka Naruto!

_First off. This is a HinataXNaruto story. I am all about this couple and no one can change my mind. There might be a bit of SusukeXSakura so if you don't like that couple. Uhh sorry I guess. Anyway. I don't own Naruto and blah blah blah. On with the story! (points in no particular direction)_

_

* * *

_

**Hinata crossed her slender arms into a tight fold, cuddling herself, trying to warm up. She looked up at the silver-ish moon. Remembering where she was. _I can't believe I'm actually 16. Even after all these years and yet I'm still a ninja._ She closed her eyes and breathed out, cold air rushing out from her exhaled breath. _At least I still see Naruto-kun._**

**Speaking of him.**

**She leaned over the roof a bit, blushing. The sight of that beautiful blond boy always made her heart beat faster. And there he was, walking. Also along with his teammates. Sasuke and Sakura.**

**She gave a quick long look at Naruto. He had an orange/black striped beanie on, a black shirt and a black jacket over. His pants gave a bit of a glow from two orange stripes that decorated the sew marks also.**

**Hinata smiled and continued staring at him, now poking her two index fingers together, "Naruto-kun." She whispered, blushing even more.**

**He looked up toward her.**

**She gave a short shock and flinched back. _H-how did he hear me?_ **

**Naruto squinted his eyes to try to see the dark shadow. When he realized who it was, he waved like an idiot. "HEY HINATA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP SO LATE?"**

**Sakura hit him, "YOU MORON! DO YOU WANT TO WAKE UP EVERYONE?"**

**Naruto pouted, rubbing the top of his head in pain. "Do you always have to hit me?"**

**Sasuke gave a bored look, continuing to walk, "We're going to be late."**

**Sakura ran after him, "SASUKE!"**

**Naruto frowned at this. "Stupid Sasuke. Always stealing the spotlight." He walked on, forgetting about Hinata.**

**Hinata didn't mind though. She knew he always forgot about the simplest thing. She lowered her eyes. _Especially simple people like me._

* * *

**

**Sakura caught up to Sasuke, "Wait up!"**

**He slowed down a bit then took her hand, dodging into an ally. He gave her an instant kiss then looked back. Watching the idiot Naruto walk past.**

**"HEY STOP TRYING TO DITCH ME!" Naruto yelled and looked around.**

**Sasuke just smirked, "Baka." He whispered.**

**Sakura blushed and wrapped her arms around his waist, "When are we going to tell Naruto about us?"**

**Sasuke traveled his eyes back to her, "When its time, right now I don't think he'll take it well."**

**Sakura nodded then thought for awhile, "Doesn't he like Hinata? I thought they were together.**

**Sasuke gave a frustrated breath, "That idiot is too stupid to even catch a cold."**

**Sakura giggled, "You mean he still doesn't know she likes him? He is such a moron."**

**"SAAAAKKKUUURRRAAAAA! SAAAASSUUKKKEEE!" Naruto yelled loudly, making a couple of lights turn on, with angered people shouting for him to shut up.**

**Sasuke shook his head in shame for Naruto, "Baka." He whispered mostly to himself then gave another kiss to Sakura.**

**She kissed back. _Her inner self yelling: Oh yeah! Lay another hot one on me baby! _He then pulled away and shoved his hands into his pockets, walking off, "We're still going to be late."**

**Sakura smiled, first smiling sweetly at him then giving an angry look at the yelling Naruto. "NARUTO YOU IDIOT! STOP YELLING!"

* * *

**

**Morning- Hinata yawned, stretching her sore arms and calves. That work out she did yesterday was hard. _That's what I get for following Naruto then working out late I guess._ She blushed just thinking about him. _It was worth it. _Hinata then got up, took a shower, and went to her dresser. _Today's a meeting so.._ She took out a dark purple tank top then her usual jacket. Along with baggy light brown pants. I'm so out of style. She sighed and went to the mirror. Her light purplish- white eyes looking over her body.**

**Boy did Hinata sure mature. Her small boobs were now replaced with a full C cup almost looking like a D. Her thighs got a bit thick but they were cool, and her hair was just up to shoulder.**

**She quickly put on her pants and tank top. Then frowned at her chest._ If Naruto finds out anything different. He might start to hate me._ (Yeah right. We all know Naruto is a perv! Lol)**

**She slipped on her jacket and zipped up. When her baggy jacket was on, honestly you couldn't tell if she had anything underneath. So it was all good.**

**Hinata walked outside, locking the door behind her. _Now where was this place at again?-_ **

**"NARUTO GET BACK HERE!"**

**Hinata looked up at this, there he was.**

**Running down the walkway like a cheetah, trying to escape from Sakura's death grip. Sasuke was up ahead, sitting on a branch on top of a tree.**

**Hinata blushed as she watched Naruto and Sakura run around in circles.**

**"ONCE I CATCH YOU!" Sakura started to yell.**

**"AHHH! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT YOU WITH THE EGG! I SWEAR!"**

**Hinata smiled, starting to walk toward Sasuke. He had been trying to hint Naruto that she liked him. But Naruto being an oblivious idiot. He doesn't notice.**

**She poked her two index fingers. Sasuke saw her and gave a slight smile, "Hey Hinata-chan. Going well?" His dark eyes glistened in the shade.**

**She nodded and leaned on the tree, "Y-yes Sasuke-kun. I continued with my training so my body could get better."**

**He nodded, "That's good. Sorry about the noise. Naruto is being an idiot like usual." Hinata just blushed more as a response. He gave a short chuckle, "Hey don't worry. He'll notice you soon."**

**She looked up a bit startled, "N-no. I didn't mean to pester you. I j-just wanted to see how you were doing."**

**He chuckled again, "Ok Hinata. No need to apoligi- Watch out!" Sasuke jumped down but he was too late.**

**A fire arrow headed straight at her. It hit only the skin of her jacket, but pinned her to the tree.**

**Naruto and Sakura came running toward them. Sakura throwing the bow behind her, "Sorry Hinata! I didn't mean too. I was trying to hit Naruto!"**

**Hinata tried taking the arrow out, but her left arm was too weak. And the fire was spreading on her jacket quickly.**

**Naruto came up to help her but Sasuke took out the arrow and stepped on it. Giving a slight glare at Sakura, "Sakura you shouldn't be so careless."**

**"S-sorry!" _Her inner thought threw a punch at him: If that damned Naruto didn't dodge! Shut up Sasuke! _Naruto came at Hinata, "AH! Its still on your jacket!"**

**Hinata barely noticed this. The fire was still spreading. She desperately tried blowing it out but that didn't work. _P-please! I can't take off my jacket right in front of Naruto-kun! _Naruto zipped down her jacket, took it off and started shaking it.**

**Hinata was glad all of them was focused on the jacket and not her. But she knew they would soon be. She covered herself uncomfortably.**

**Naruto finally got the fire out. But a large hole showed on her right sleeve. He gave an embarrassed look toward her, "S-sorry Hinata. I can sew it for you."**

**She nodded and pressed on her chest, trying to cover. No one seemed to notice. "U-um. N-no need Naruto-kun I can-"**

**"No no I insist!" He took a step toward her. (Prepare for the worst that can happen to a girl if she's shy and developing boobs and a guy she likes is talking to her. Lol!) Then suddenly slipped, which looked like a leaf he slipped on, falling right onto her. They both fell back, his head saved by a soft round pillow covered in flesh. (Lol!) Hinata gave a loud pained groan. (It hurts when someone falls on your boobs ok!)**

**Sasuke and Sakura barely noticed her… um.. Different features. Sakura covering her own chest like '_ow_.' And also a look like, '_When did hers get bigger than mine_?'**

**And Sasuke like, '_wow_.' Actually he did say it out loud, "Wow."**

**Naruto still was on top of her but lifted his head up, staring directly at her chest, "OH MY GOD! WHEN DID YOU GET THOSE?"**

**She blushed and grabbed her jacket, covering. "I-I'm sorry!"**

**Sasuke couldn't help but laugh, he covered his mouth and struggled to keep quiet. (Sakura is still in shock people)**

**Naruto hit his own forehead, realizing what he said, "I mean! Are you ok?" His blue eyes peeked at her face. "I didn't mean to say that Hinata. That was rude of me."**

**She kept her chest and face covered, her eyes showing a bit. "U-um."**

**Naruto got off her, helping her up in an instant, "Are you hurt?"**

**She shook her head and was about to slip on her jacket quickly. But Naruto stopped her and took off his orange jacket, he gave it to her, looking away. Blushing a lot. "U-um. You can use mine. I mean it is my fault for.. You know.."**

**Hinata blushed, "N-no I couldn't."**

**He covered his face, still embarrassed he said such a thing to a girl he had crush on for awhile now. (Ever since he saw her fight with Nejii ya'll) And he got even more embarrassed when he saw Sasuke laughing. Well, struggling not to laugh. "J-just take it until I fix your jacket. Ok?" He pushed his jacket toward her, taking hers. "I'll be done by today or tomorrow ok?"**

**She nodded, slipping his jacket on. Blushing like a tomato now. "Y-yeah. T-thank you Naruto-kun." She zipped up. His warm, familiar smell circled around her in a prance. Her eyes relaxed at this but she forced herself to stay focused.**

**Naruto threw her jacket over his shoulder, looking at his watch. "Ah crap! The meeting!"**

**Sasuke finally calmed down, "We're going to be the last ones again."**

**Sakura was still in shock. _Her inner thought: That bitch Hinata! How dare you grow bigger hallaballozas (boobs) then me_! Hinata gasped, remembering something, _I was suppose to meet my team early. I forgot they leave earlier for a mission_. She started to run, "I-I'm sorry. I have to go!" She started running in a different direction.**

**They watched her run off till she disappeared.**

**Sakura punched Naruto on the arm.**

**"Ah! What's your problem?" Naruto grabbed his shoulder.**

**"If you start liking her for the wrong reasons! Imma kick your ass!"**

**Naruto gave a puzzled look, "What the hell are you talking about? I already liked her." He blushed and started running, "Come on! We're late."**

**Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. Sakura smiling, "Yay."**

**Sasuke chuckled then ran after Naruto. Then Sakura following.

* * *

**

**Hinata continued running, jumping across roofs then eventually stopped to catch her breath. The whole time she was trying to take in what happened just now. She looked down at herself. _Oh my gosh. I'm wearing his jacket. _It reached down past her butt. (Naruto is tall now. HAHA!) She hugged herself, blushing in amazement. _I must be dreaming_. She closed her eyes and sighed.**

**What made her open her eyes was a loud chirping sound._Wait a minute_. "Where am I?" Her eyes widened as she saw nothing but large trees surrounding her, vines everywhere and green confusing her in every direction. _Oh no… I'm lost._

* * *

**

_Taa-Daa! That's me first chapters punks! Did you like it! Please read and review. Or I want continue… MUAHAH! Anyway I'm open for suggestions and all that crap. And just to let you know. I'm planning to make a Gaara story. He's going to be with a character I'm going to make up. (IT WILL GOOD I PROMISE AND GAARA NEEDS LOVE TOO!) I'm a major fan of Gaara so that's why. Anyway. REVIEW!_


	2. Where is Hinata chan?

(shocked) I didn't expect to get any reviews so fast. (happy now) Yay… this one comment though is funny. (crying) I'm a slave writer now! (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE THAT TOLD ME U PUNK! Whacks him or her!) (happy again) Anyway, thanks for actually reviewing and taking the time to read my story. (cries happily like an idiot) Continue on I guess.

* * *

**Naruto carefully finished the last stitch on Hinata's jacket. He sighed and placed it on his bed, sticking a couple of fingers in his mouth, "Oooouuccchhhh." When he was trying to sew Hinata's jacket perfectly. He kept pricking and stabbing himself. (BAKA!) "It hurts." He mumbled and went to wash his hands. As he was washing with soap and water, his front door knocked. "Come in already! I'm not opening the door." He yelled in annoyance.**

**He heard that person grumble as he walked. "Hey Naruto." That was a familiar voice.**

**Naruto peeked out the bathroom, wiping his hand on a nearby towel. "Sasuke? Whats up?" He grabbed a t-shirt and put it on.**

**Sasuke looked at him seriously, "You remember how Hinata went off in a hurry after that," Sasuke face changed into amusement for a second, "That incident."**

**Naruto shook his fist at him, "Shut up you!"**

**"Seriously though. When we went to get our mission. I happen to look at Hinata's team mission," Naruto just a gave a puzzled look, "Turns out what they had to do was clean up an area near the forest."**

**Naruto looked impatient now, "And what the hell is your point Sasuke?"**

**He crossed his arms, "My point is. When she was running to catch up to her team. She headed to the East and not West. That means-"**

**Naruto gasped, his eyes in shock. "The Forbidden forest."**

**(I made up the forest name… cause I can! Punks.)**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto and Sasuke practically jumped out the window. (Ok they did jump out the window) To try to find Hinata's teacher. Sure enough they did.**

**"HEY! YOU!" Naruto stopped right in front of Hinata's teacher, "Woman that teaches Hinata!"**

**She hit him in anger, "I have a name Naruto."**

**Sasuke shook his head, Kiba and Shino also shaking their head. (In case you don't know. Kiba and Shino are Hinata's teammates.) Kiba growled in annoyance, "What the hell do you want Naruto? We're in the middle of something."**

**Naruto glared at him, "Where's Hinata-chan?"**

**Shino noticed he had her jacket, he walked slowly and poked it. "How did you get her jacket?"**

**Naruto ignored him and turned to the instructor, "Where is Hinata-chan?"**

**She grabbed her chin, thinking, "Well, yesterday she didn't come with us to the mission so I don't know. I figured she was at home resting. Why?"**

**He lowered his eyes then pushed past Kiba.**

**Kiba grabbed his shoulder, "Wait a minute. Are you trying to say your looking for her?"**

**Shino straightened his small glasses, "Do you mean you think she's missing?"**

**Sasuke looked toward the sun, "We think she got herself lost in the Forbidden forest." He turned to the instructor, "Sensei she may be in danger."  
She narrowed her eyes in worry, "But you don't even know."**

**Naruto ran as fast as he could toward the forest, "Well, it won't hurt to find out. Would it?"**

**Sasuke started running after him, _That moron. Yes it could. _"Sensei can you go check if she's at home?"**

**"Yes! But be careful out there."**

**Shino and Kiba started running too, "We'll help."**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke finally caught up to Naruto, _Shit he got fast._ "Naruto!" He somehow got in front and tripped him.**

**Naruto flew upward and hit a branch, then slid down the tree landing on his head, "What Sasuke?"**

**Sasuke crossed his arms, "Baka. We have to make out a plan."**

**Kiba and Shino got there. Kiba started laughing, "Ah! What a moron! He tripped!"**

**Naruto got up, he tied Hinata's jacket around his waist, "Shut up Kiba. I don't want to have to kick your ass again."**

**Sasuke closed his eyes, "I think we should either split up in groups or individuals."**

**Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I don't care what we do. I'm going right now. Hinata could be in danger." At this he jumped on a branch and went into the forest.**

**Sasuke cursed him, "Baka. He'll get himself killed."**

**Shino took out 4 bugs, placing one on his neck, then handing one to Kiba, his dog and Sasuke, "Here. If we get lost. Bugs will show you. They know this forest by heart and so do I."**

**Kiba flicked the bug away, "Then shouldn't we stick together?"**

**Sasuke grimaced, placing the bug on his jacket, "Its for if we get lost. Now come on or we'll lose Naruto."**

**Kiba chuckled, "My dog could smell his stench."**

**

* * *

**

**Hinata trembled, hiding behind a tree. Already a huge bug was attacking her. It was a huge centipede with over a thousand legs. It hissed loudly, looking in directions for its meal.**

**Hinata gulped and started breathing heavily. _If I don't get out of here soon.. I'll die.._ She focused her thoughts and closed her eyes, _I must think clearly._**

**A huge hiss and the centipede attacked in her direction, its fangs crept out in a second, purple poison oozing down.**

**She shrieked and kicked away from the tree, she kept rolling away till she felt it was time to get up.**

**The centipede stormed down toward, its long sharp tail waving behind it, tearing trees out it way.**

**Hinata ran up a tree and got on top, jumping to another and another. She didn't know if she was going deeper into the forest or closer to her village but right now she was too scared to even think.**

**The centipede was closing in and it was really going to eat her.**

**But I'm so tiny!**** She screamed through her mind. _Why would a huge bug want to eat me!_ She tripped. Her eyes looked at the bug in horror as it stopped in front of her.**

**It long tongue flicked out and was about to wrap her up.**

**She looked for her weapon bag that was around her ankle. Since this is Hinata we're talking about, she forgot it at home. Hinata yelled at herself in anger, then grabbed a rock nearby. She did hand signals on the rock and it crumbled into a knife. (Smart her huh? HAHA)**

**The centipede's ooze hit her leg and it started stinging right there.**

**She swiped at it, scratching its tongue. It hissed and recoiled back in anger.**

**Hinata took this chance to run. And shoot she did. (What? you think she didn't?)**

**She breathed in terror, even tripped over some rocks, but she ran.**

**What she didn't know was that the centipede was going after her on purpose. Someone was after her power. After her 'White eye.' And they weren't going to quit till they got her and killed her. (NARUTO U BASTARD WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? RUN FASTER!)**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke desperately tried following Naruto, they followed his presence but that soon disappeared, _When the hell did he get this fast?_**

**Shino came beside him, "He must really care for her huh?"**

**"It was like you read my mind." Sasuke mumbled to himself then ran on. Kiba went beside them then seemed to quicken his pace, "That bastard Naruto. Trying to make me look bad in front of Hinata."**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto stopped for a second when he saw fallen trees, he felt on the footprints. Then he saw blood, _Hinata!_, "HINATA-CHAN!" He yelled loudly but got nothing in response. Just birds flying away.**

**He growled in frustration and followed the huge path, "HINATA!"**

**"Naruto!" Sasuke stopped at the large imprint on the floor, "What the hell?"**

**Kiba and Shino noticed too. Shino bent down and felt on the track, "Its fresh so she's near. But-"**

**Naruto didn't hear. That's all he needed to hear.**

**

* * *

**

**Hinata stopped and tried to catch her breath. Blood trembled down her ankle. She groaned and tore a vine off, she flattened it quickly and wrapped it around the wound. She closed her eyes in pain, feeling tears start to run down. Then remembered the jacket Naruto let her borrow. She blushed at this and her eyes softened. "Naruto-kun.. I must," She struggled to keep standing, "keep.. Going." She groaned and walked in pain. She stood still when she heard a rustle. _No…_**

**Suddenly a huge beast came out and started charging at her.**

**Hinata screamed and jumped on the tree. It still came after her, its long nails gripping the tree.**

**She scrambled on another tree but the beast grabbed on her leg and pulled her down, her head banged on a large branch and that knocked her out.**

**The beast snarled, drool dripping on the ground. Its eyes tightened on her eyelids and its nails crept out more. It stood over Hinata and started to grab her eyes.**

**All of a sudden out of nowhere. (Du Du dUMMM! I thought you wanted music for the suspense. Oh never mind)**

**A blond boy drop kicked him, as the beast crashed into a tree, Naruto lifted up Hinata's head, "HINATA-CHAN!" She didn't speak. "Hinata?"**

**"BAKA! Get down!" A voice yelled at him.**

**Naruto ducked down, making sure to protect Hinata.**

**Sasuke tackled the beast before he could touch Naruto.**

**Kiba and Shino ran toward Hinata and slid to a stop.**

**Kiba knelt down and felt her pulse, "Is she ok?"**

**Shino stared at the beast then looked back them, "She's been poisoned. And that beast over there is half bug."**

**Naruto wasn't paying attention. His focus was on Hinata.**

**Kiba felt her forehead, "Wait a minute Kiba. What do you mean?"**

**"That large bug that attacked her earlier. That was a half snake half bug. This beast Sasuke is fighting right now, that's also half bug. This forest is breed with all animals. And they are all poisonous and bugs."**

**Naruto pushed Kiba away and picked up Hinata, "Come on if shes poisoned."**

**Sasuke suddenly groaned, "Kuso." And slumped down.**

**Shino quickly went by his side and caught him, "Oh I forgot to mention don't touch them if they're mammals. Their skin is poison."**

**Kiba made a face, "Tell us this now?"**

**The beast suddenly charged toward Naruto. Naruto got angry and acted as a reflex, he kicked the beast away.**

**Shino jumped on a tree, trying hard not to drop Sasuke, "Come on! Before its too late. We need to take the poison out before it spreads."**

**Kiba helped Naruto but Naruto pushed him away again, "I got it come on."**

**Kiba looked at Hinata, "Shino. How do you take the poison out?"**

**"Cut the wound and let it spread, catch the bug."**

**"What?"**

**Naruto started running toward the village, "COME ON!"**

**The beast grabbed Naruto's foot and pulled him down. "Give…me…" It growled out.**

**Naruto tried kicking away but ended up slipping, he cuddled Hinata to him, "You piece of shit! Let me go!"**

**Kiba looked back, "Hinata!"**

**Shino stopped, "Kiba."**

**"Go on. Help Sasuke."**

**Naruto fell on his back, he let Hinata go and she rolled off him. He punched the monster in the face and took out (Ah crap I forgot what that knife thingy they have is called. Oh well I'm going to say a knife ok. GRR I can't believe I forgot. I'm so ashamed..) a knife, it scraped the monsters nose and purple oozed out. It snarled at Naruto but went after Hinata's foot.**

**Naruto got in the way on purpose and he grunted in pain.**

**Kiba picked Hinata up, "Why the hell is that thing only after her?"**

**Naruto stood up, "I don't know but-" He pushed the beast away, "I'm going to kick its ass."**

**The beast gurgled, "I.. need"**

**"An ass kicking." Naruto stabbed him, "If you want to hurt Hinata-chan. You have to kill me first."**

**The beast's furry fingers curled up in anger, "Fffiinnee." They both tackled at the same time, the beast twirled Naruto away then disappeared after him.**

**Hinata slowly opened her eyes, Kiba gave a relieved smile, "Hinata! Are you ok?"**

**"Naru…Naruto-kun."**

**"He'll be fine. Come on!"**

**"N-no. I.." She coughed out, "I owe him." She managed to push away and started running.**

**Kiba was a bit shocked, _Hinata?_ He made a fist, _Why do you always care about that damn Naruto._ He ran after.**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto and the beast kept hitting each other.**

**Hinata felt pain in her stomach but kept going.**

**They finally separated and were now glaring at each other. Hinata watched from a distance.**

**Naruto saw her, kept looking her way, "Look you ugly brown thing. I don't know what your problem with Hinata-chan is. But your not going to hurt her while I'm alive."**

**"Well.. Lets… make.. That happen." It said gruffly.**

**Everything looked slow motion to Hinata. Before she knew it, she was in front of Naruto. The beast diggingits nails into her stomach. She coughed of blood and felt arms wrap around her. Heard her name then she blacked out.**

**Naruto kicked away the beast. The beast pushed against his foot and Naruto stumbled back. It chuckled, "Have a nice.. Fall."**

**Naruto didn't feel the ground anymore, he looked down and saw they were now falling down a cliff, further below were more trees.**

**Kiba saw this, "Hinata! Naruto!" **

**"Naruto!" Sasuke came up behind, he did hand signals and blew out fire, "Fireball Jutsu!"the beastburnedin a second. Sasuke ran and looked over the edge.**

**They were still falling. (Big fall. Hehe) "Naruto!"**

**Kiba also looked over the edge, Shino came up, "Don't go down there. There are more deadly animals. We have to get more help."**

**Kiba narrowed his eyes, "But Hinata."**

**Sasuke cupped his mouth, "NARUTO!" He stood up and started to jump down but Shino stopped him.**

**"I said don't go down there. They'll be fine."**

**Sasuke looked down then nodded. **_**He'll just use his red chakra. Right?** **Baka. Why do you have to be so stubborn.****

* * *

**_

**Naruto covered Hinata completely, (They're still falling)**

**"Hinata! Can you hear me?" Nothing but forced breaths."Shit."_I have to protect her. _Naruto glanced down, _figures_, below at the bottom of the cliff was huge cat-like shapes. A whole pack. ****_So what now? __

* * *

_**

_Wowza that was one long ass chapter huh? Ah! I'm sorry. I should've made it shorter! Anyway Review or die. Yay! _

_Oh! OH! And if I make a Gaara love story. Would anyone even read it? WOULD YOU! (Say yes punks.) Ok. Good going and until next time I guess. (REVIEW!)_


	3. Who doesn't like to blush?

Lol! Shinto Azechi if your reading this. Lol I want to say thanks. (Happy) lol I've actually seen almost all Naruto. (Up to umm when Gaara was about to fight Naruto) Since my friends lets me borrow the Dvd in Japanese. Lol Its funny cause I always forget things and I'm too lazy to remember the names.

(Oh another thanks for telling me Byakugan) And I didn't want to use Forest of Death. So I made one up. Forest of Death for some reason annoyed me. (panicking) And reminded me of Gaara.

So I got sad and went, "I'LL JUST MAKE UP MY OWN FOREST!" (Evil laugh at the moment) Anywho. -.-' I hate Full Metal Alchemist just too let you know.(Sorry Full Metal fans.) (Ever since that guy died. I forgot his name lol)

So I stopped watching it. And I have no clue about it. (Hits self. I'm such a BAKA! Lol) But I'm glad your over honest. (Hugs and gives cupcakes) It helped a lot!

Now.. STORY GO ON! (Oh! Oh! And my bad about that centipede I guess I meant millipede) lol! Oh and thanks to um Reo 15x 0 for telling me what that knife thingy was called.

Lol I CANT HELP IF I'M LAZY PUNKS! Lol

* * *

Naruto rose his hand and tried catching the rocks on the side of the cliff but that succeeded nothing. He groaned in a bit of pain, still holding Hinata close, and took out a Kunai. (THANKS AGAIN REO!) He once again tried touching the side of the cliff. It stuck for awhile in the dirt but the gravity around him made sure he wouldn't stay and he continued falling. "ARGH!" He yelled in frustration. He glanced down and saw the cat shapes didn't budge, _Must be sleeping_.

Then things took a turn for the worst. Naruto landed.

But on one of the animals.

It yelped in pain, causing other sleeping animals to wake.

Naruto quickly jumped off and cornered to the dirt wall behind him, "Heh heh. Nice kitties.."

The black orange striped cat heeled closer, each step making Naruto a little nervous. Another, behind the scary looking cat, (EEP!) was a bigger mammal, its fangs showing at the fold of its mouth, curling up like a brown branch. It gave a large yawn then licked its lips in much hunger.

Naruto gulped one more time, flipping Hinata on his back. He forced her arm to go around his neck then smiled at the cats, "Hey um, I uh don't want to kill you so-"

They howled like dogs. (What craziness. Looks like a cat but howls like dog. Ack) Naruto stared for awhile then ran like hell. (Coward! Why didn't he fight?)

* * *

Sasuke turned a corner, running straight into Sakura and Ino. 

Sakura looked at him blankly, a bit surprised, "Oh hey Sasuke. What happened?"

Ino blinked, "Why are you sweating?"

Inner Sakura: _Duh working out you bitch! He needs to look good for me!_ "Yeah. Were you working out."

Sasuke grabbed her shoulder, "Sakura look for Sensei Kakashi."

"Wha-"

"Hinata and Naruto are in danger!"

Ino rose an eyebrow, "Hinata and Naruto? What are they together now?"

Sakura gasped in excitement, "They are?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "They went to the Forbidden Forest."

(Look just to straighten things out. I MADE UP FORBIDDEN FOREST. AND YES I KNEW ABOUT FOREST OF DEATH! I just didn't want to use that forest. Since there's like a hugs gate around it. GOT IT PUNKS!)

Ino and Sakura's smile faded away.

* * *

Hinata groaned lightly, also grabbing her ankle. She lifted her heavy eyelids. Trying hard to remember what had happened. All she remembered was a beast swiping at her then… that's it. 

As she opened her eyes, she saw Naruto… WITH HIS SHIRT OFF? (Woot woot!) "Na-Naruto-kun!" She quickly backed up on a tree, looking around desperately to find something to hide behind. (As usual!)

He managed to grab a hold of her fingers, then let go to pull her closer, grabbing her wrist now, "Wohh wait a minute Hinata. I can't have you wandering off now." (Like she was.)

Hinata blushed furiously, "Uh.. I um.."

He looked at himself then smiled a stupid grin, "Sorry but I was checking myself for any cuts. Oh and your ankle is going to be fine." He patted the top of her head, "I cut it open myself."

She tensed, "Wh-wha!"

"I mean." He hit himself, "I mean that I took the bug out."

"B-bug?"

"Hard to explain." He put his shirt back on and stood up. "We should try finding our way back. Its dangerous here."

She nodded and tried getting up but she stumbled down. Naruto grabbed her hand and smiled a stupid grin, "Just hang onto me ok? I'll protect you."

She nodded, a little panicked, and held on softly, "Th-thank you Naruto-kun."

They continued walking forward, about 10 minutes, in complete silence. (Holding hands. HEE HEE!) Naruto in a panicked mode. And Hinata in an even more panicked mode.

"Uh um Hinata-chan.."

She avoided looking his way, "Y-yes Naruto-kun?"

"I want to say um… sorry for that incident.. Yesterday.. I mean I didn't mean to say that so.. I.."

"Na-Naruto-kun… Do you um.. Still think I'm weird?"

"Huh?"

"Um.. I remember when.. When you were about to fight Neji-kun.. And.. You said I was.. Weird.. And-"

Naruto laughed, "Of course." (BAKA!)

Hinata drooped a little in shame._ Ugh.._

He continued, "I still think you're a weird and creepy girl but this time. I take back what I said about the 'I quite like you part' ," She frowned and felt her heart crush. Then… "Now its more of a I really like you…"

She looked up at him when he said this.

He looked at her too, both of them blushing badly, then he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

MUAHAHAHA!…. That was short… huh? … Oh WELL! MAUAHAHA!…. So um did you like it? Its good thing I'm not really trying my best to write this otherwise I wouldn't feel like doing my homework.. Lol! (Did that make sense?) **-sweat drop-** Err anyway! ; Review please!Please punks… In fact I'm going to make this an echo…

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW…**

**Lol so do you get my drift? Lol! -sweat drop- Err… anyway GOODBYE GREETINGS! -another sweat drop- Oh wait.. Its um Happy Goodbye…- confused now- Oh never mind!**


	4. Look! A green leaf!

Ok I believe in giving advice on stories. And even commenting them whether its bad or good. But if your going to complain about the situation they're in. (Like lost in the woods) And you think its stupid.

Why the hell are you reading this then? Sorry but some of you are rude in commenting and sometimes it pisses me off. (clears throat)

Anyway. Don't misunderstand me. I can take a bad comment. Err anyway.. Thanks for the Review blah blah blah. Oh and I don't own Naruto.

AND I know on the part where Naruto is falling. He could've summoned the frog jutsu or whatever the hell its pronounced . I just didn't want him to do that.

It would just ruin the whole purpose on my idea on how its going to end.

ITS ABOUT CREATIVITY GOT IT PUNKS! If you don't like it. Stop reading. (calms down) Anyway.

Yeah.

Here's the next stupid chapter.

* * *

Hinata flinched back in shock, really nervous and scared.

Naruto looked away, blush spreading across his cheeks, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to I just-"

"Um." She placed her hand on her mouth, _Na-Naruto-kun kissed me!_

He cleared his throat, trying to find the right words to say. "Y-you see.. Um.. A long time I.. um.. I.. heh heh." He let go and nervously grabbed onto a leaf, "Look a green leaf!"

Hinata gave him a funny look then tightened her grip on her mouth, giggling to herself.

Naruto watched her laugh, relieved she wasn't mad, _If I tried doing that to Sakura. She would've never forgiven me, _he looked away now a little sad, _If I'm annoying as Sakura says. Maybe that's why no one likes me._ He looked at Hinata again, his face lightening. _Wow her smile is beautiful._

Hinata noticed he was staring, she blushed and pressed her index fingers together. Staying silent.

Naruto smiled, "Well, should we get going?"

She nodded, looking away. She let her hand cling to her jacket. _Hm?_ Oh yeah. It wasn't her jacket. It was Naruto's jacket. She smiled, _I wish this could last forever.

* * *

_

Later that day- nighttime

Naruto threw in another stick, flames rising, yawning loudly to himself, "WHEW!"

Hinata stayed curled up, her knees comfortably close to her stomach, her head on top of her knees. A shiver crawled down her back. _Why do I have a feeling someone is watching us?_

"Hey Hinata?"

She looked up startled, snapping out her thoughts "Uh-um yes Naruto-kun?"

He grinned, "Hungry?"

Hinata opened her mouth first making a slight, "Huh?" Then she realized what he said then nodded, a bit embarrassed that he was talking to her. (Who else can he talk to? What a dolt! Kidding.)

She blushed as he slipped off his shirt, then his pants. (HE WEARS BOXERS U SICKO!) He breathed out, shook off a cold shiver and dived into the large deep river nearby.

Hinata looked at the disturbed water, leaning over a bit to see if he was alright. Flickers of flame danced around, the water sparkling up at her. _I-Is he ok?_ "Na-Naruto-kun?" She stayed in that position for 2 minutes then leaned to the side.

"ROAR!" Naruto suddenly flipped in the air, making her scream, with a huge fish in his death hug.

She had already backed up when he starting wrestling with the fish on the ground.

"Um." She looked around, grabbing a stick nearby. _Does he need help?_ (What the hell is a stick going to do Hinata?)

Naruto suddenly heaved in the air, then opened his mouth and bit the fish.

It flipped about 20 more times then came to a dead halt. (AH! POOR FISHY! They're nasty tasting to me.)

Naruto halted remembering he wasn't just fishing for fun, cause he was just playing around with the fish, but that it was for Hinata and him. He flopped off the fish and sat next to it, rubbing the back of his head. Real embarrassed, "Oh. Heh. Sorry."

Hinata stared blankly at him then busted out laughing.

He blinked confused, "Huh?"_ How did I make her laugh?_

She held her stomach, "I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun. But that was really funny." She rapidly stopped, _How rude of me!_ "Oh."

Naruto stood up, still a confused look, "Hey.. Why did you stop?"

"Huh?"

"You look cute when you laugh."

She blushed, poking her index fingers together. (What a habit!) "Oh.. Um."

He grabbed the fish. (it's a real big fish just to let you know. Like.. Um.. Dog size. YAY!)

10 minutes later- Hinata and him ate half and half. Naruto gulping it down right as Hinata finished cooking it.

She giggled, "Naruto-kun."

He stopped for second, his mouth full with half the fish's body, "MUrgh!" (Translation: Excuse my manners)

Hinata giggled even more.

After they finished ,he leaned back, his hands holding him up from behind. "Ah!" He looked up, "What a night huh?"

Hinata nodded, it felt weird sitting right next to him. Especially with his shirt still off.

It was like they were…. _A couple…_ She blushed, trying to shake off the thought. _I mustn't insult Naruto-kun. Even if its just thinking. He would never like me._

"Right Hinata?"

"Huh?" She looked toward him, accidentally bumping noses.

He tensed.

She blushed and looked away, "I'm sorry."

Silence.

She glanced toward him, _Oh no did I make him mad?_

Hinata gasped as she felt unexpected lips on hers. _N-Naruto-kun?_ She was about to pull away again till she felt his hand softly on her cheek. She relaxed. Her fingers curled up in the dirt, trying to keep her nervousness under control.

Seconds later he pulled away, his forehead on her.

Hinata kept her eyes closed. Feeling the cold metal from his headband. She didn't care though. This moment was heaven for her.

He stared at her, seeing how nervous she was. _Like I'm not._ "Hinata-chan?" He said a bit too lowly, it sounded more of a whisper.

Hinata didn't open her eyes.

He smiled, his eyes softening, and wrapped his arms around her.

He cuddled the side of her face. Oh how he longed to do that for months. Just one cuddle from her. _Before we go back._

Hinata tensed up a bit but calmed soon after. She kept her arm pinned to the side.

Naruto frowned, _I guess she doesn't like me._

She heard him sigh. _…Naruto-kun.. _She cuddled him back before he pulled away.

* * *

Ok. End. TAA-DAA! Liked it? I added a bit of more romance since we LOVE them together. Oh and next chapter you'll see how it makes more since on why they're supposedly 'lost.'

EVER THINK THAT THEY DO KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?

HUH?

MAYBE THEY'RE JUST PRETENDING TO BE LOST SO THEY COULD SPEND MORE TIME! PUNKS!

THINK ABOUT IT!

HIGH CLASS NINJAS AND THEY'RE LOST?

ARGH! YOU KIDDING ME?

Oh and review please. (smile!)


	5. Yeah!

Hiyaza! (My new made up word. MUAHAHA!) Err anyway to the point. I was told I needed more fluff. (grabs me own chin and thinks) And I read my story and realized ..

THAT PERSON WHO SAID THAT IS RIGHT! The scene went too quick in my last chapter! ACK! My bad! Next time I'll check over my work. (gets a cotton ball)

I'll make sure to use more fluff. (pokes that person with a cotton ball) Yesh yesh. Thank ya. Oh and sorry I didn't update in awhile… Had to go to my aunt… ARGH! I'M ANGRY NOW! Oh and thanks for the reviews and I don't own Naruto and all that crap.

And as far as the relationship between Naruto and Hinata goes.. Uhh maybe I'll add making out. More details.. But that's if I feel like it.

(flips over and goes to sleep) Whatever. Just read. Oh and I KNOW I SUCK AT GRAMMER! (pokes self.) I should really learn how to use apostrophes .

* * *

Bits of rain started to drop, hitting Naruto directly on his eyelids. He woke up with an angered grunt. Yawning to himself, "Arghhnuk… huh?" He saw Hinata was next to him, hugging herself to get warm. Her head on top of his arm using it as a pillow. He smiled at this, poking her cheek.

(Naruto. Seriously. What the hell? DON'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER WHEN SHE'S SLEEPING! HEAR THAT GUYS? DON'T POKE US! Anyway.)

She made a small laugh, turning over to bury her face into his chest.

Naruto struggled not to laugh, _Ah! So cute! _He blushed at the thought, _Gosh if she ever found out that I knew where we were. She would probably kill me. _He stared at her for awhile, rubbing the side of her face. _Gosh Hinata. Why didn't I tell you sooner on how I feel? _(CAUSE YOU ARE A MORON! BAKA!)

Hinata let out a sigh, suddenly tugging Naruto closer.

(I bet she's awake… Faker!)

Naruto blushed more as her head 'accidentally' found its way to his lap. _Oh crap. What if she wakes up and thinks I'm trying to do something. AHH!_

She gurgled something, her hand reaching up to his face.

"Uh. Hinata-chan?"

She slapped him.

"AH! HINATA!"

She didn't seem to hear cause she just starting giggling.

YET HER EYES ARE STILL CLOSED! Naruto stuck his tongue out at her. _She's evil! EVILLLL_ (REAL MATURE NARUTO!) "Huh?" He narrowed his eyes as he heard a rustle.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her. (REAL MATURE NARUTO!) "Huh?" He narrowed his eyes as he heard a rustle. 

It sounded like tiny feet. Someone watching them.

Naruto got on top of Hinata, not pressing his full weight on her.

She woke up, feeling a bit smashed. "Uhh. AH! N-Naruto-kun!"

"Sshh." He got close to her ear, "I know we're in an awkward position," (NO SHIT DUMBASS!) "But something is here and I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

(Or your too lazy too fight.)

Hinata gulped, nodding to him. _But did he have to get on top of me? _

Ok ok. I just wanted an excuse to get on top of her. It feels so good. BAD NARUTO! He scolded himself, then stood up, grabbing her hand.

She lowered her eyes and nodded, _I don't want to go home._

"Come on." He whispered, putting her in front.

She started heading where he secretly pointed, _But I don't want to go home._

Naruto frowned when she turned away and started walking. _Hinata-chan.. What if you find out I'm the nine- tailed fox? What would you do? Would you give me the same looks that people give me.. So disgusted.. And.. Afraid.._

Hinata realized he wasn't walking behind her. She glanced back, "Naruto-ku-" She stopped.

That look he was giving her. She remembered that look.

So hurt. So empty and alone. It wanted to make her cry. That was the was everyone looked at him at the village. And it was a pattern too. A look then left like he was nothing.

A speck of dust.

All he wanted was for someone to notice him. To notice he was breathing.

Hinata exhaled, _Gosh this is hard,_ she found courage and lifted her hand, "C-come on Naruto-kun. W-we must go."

He didn't budge, he just looked down. "Yeah.."

Hinata thought then went over, softly taking his hand, "Y-yeah."

Naruto looked up in surprise, _she.._. "Yeah." _She…_

She blushed and looked away, "Yeah."

(Yeah! HA! I wanted to join in.)

Naruto grinned, "Hey Hinata."

She tensed, "Y-yes Naruto-kun."

"What were you going to do with that stick when I came out the water?"

She glanced at him nervously, "Oh! You saw that?" She blushed more. "I-I don't know."

He laughed, starting to walk toward home, "Stab the fish to death?" She lightly hit him on the arm. Making him laugh more. "And it wasn't even a sharp stick. You're such a weirdo Hinata-chan."

Hinata didn't know if she should've cried or take that as a compliment, "Uhh."

Naruto stopped and gave her a surprise hug, squeezing her close, "Such a weirdo."

Hinata gasped a little startled, she never expected a hug. "Na-Naruto-kun!"

He kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I-I didn't mean to get us lost." _Oh crap. I just lied to her! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT._

"Um."

"BASTARD DID YOU FORGET ABOUT US?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Hinata-chan did you just call me a bastard?"

She shook her head in a panicked shock. "N-no!"

"DOWN HERE DUMBIE!"

Naruto and Hinata looked down, only to find 3 bugs.

Naruto gave an annoyed look, "And you are?"

"I KNOW YOU HEARD US IN THAT BUSH!" One yelled, flipping him off, "THEN YOU JUST ACT LIKE ITS NOTHING AND WALK OFF! BITCH YOU'LL PAY!"

Naruto let go of Hinata, kneeling down to the bug, "WATCH WHO YOUR CALLING A BITCH YOU UGLY LITTLE THING!" (Nice comeback.)

"GO TO HELL!"

"NO YOU GO TO HELL!" He raised his foot to step on it but it squealed.

"AH! I'm sorry. DON'T SQUISH ME YOU BASTARD!"

Naruto stopped to flip the bug off, "YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL ME TO STOP THEN CALL ME A NAME!" He squished one with a leaf, laughing at the poor bug afterward, "AHAHAHA LITTLE SHIT!" He glared at another bug, "Who wants more?"

Hinata poked him, "U-um Naruto-kun?"

The 2 bugs stuck their tongue out, "Ohh stupid blond boy! Your in for it now."

He glanced back when Hinata suddenly tumbled on him.

A huge spider looking half ant bug glared at Naruto. "YOU JUST KILLED MY FUTURE HUSBAND!"

Naruto looked at the leaf, "This little thing?" He quietly pushed Hinata behind him, motioning her to hang onto his shoulder, "That's ashamed. Gee I'm sorry." He flicked it at the ant, "Well.. GOTTA GO!" He lifted Hinata on his back and jumped on a tree, now running like hell.

The ant roared. (An ant talking AND roaring. Now I've heard it all.. Did that make sense?) "Get back here you piece of shit."

The two remaining little bugs yelled in victory, "YEAH! KILL HIM!"

* * *

Sasuke grumbled, plopping down on a nearby chair.

Sakura came behind him, "Sasuke! Did you find them?"

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh, "Yes."

"Well?" She got face to face.

"The little ass is taking his time on purpose."

Sakura hit her head, "Ugh. Making us all worry." _Inner Sakura: YES! TAKE ALL THE TIME YOU WANT NARUTO! ME AND SASUKE HAVE BEEN HANGING OUT MORE-_

"Sakura!"

Inner Sakura: BASTARD DON'T INTURRUPT ME! "Yes Sasuke?"

"Uhh.. Want to um.."

"Yes?"

"Go somewhere… you know.. Not for.. Just training.. I mean."

"YES!" She jumped on him, making them both fall back.

(Oh and just to let you know. Sasuke found them when they were eating fish. And no the fish was not poisonous cause Naruto took the poison out before eating it. I just forgot to mention and didn't feel like going back. YAY!)

* * *

Naruto almost slipped, "H-Hinata?" He breathed out a bit rough. "Is it still chasing us?"

She nervously clung to him, "Yes!" She buried her face into his back.

The big ant crashed through another tree, it hit a certain branch and it came swinging at Naruto.

Hinata reached and took out a Kunai, snapping off a thick vine nearby, "Naruto-kun! Please start jumping on different trees but not straight!"

"Up and down?"

"Please!" The branch flipped up in the air. She quickly tied the vine on the end of the Kunai, throwing it at the thick branch.

It violently caught on random branch and bounced off.

Hinata almost fell off but Naruto stretched out and held her now by the waist.

"Oww!" He mumbled. _I need to become more flexible. _He jumped up higher.

Hinata waited till the ant rushed up at them then let the vine go.

It smacked the ant right in the face.

Naruto stopped and they both watched as it tumbled down till it hit the floor, "Wow." He managed to breathe out, "I never thought I'd see a huge ant fall down that fast."

Hinata got off him then lowered him so he could sit, "Naruto-kun! Are you ok?" She blushed.

He laughed, "Of course I am! As long as you are. I am."

Hinata giggled. That was so corny but sweet.

"Man. You are one smart girl. You know that?"

She blushed even more, poking her two index fingers together. "U-um."

"Hey Hinata." He said in a hushed voice.

She glanced up.

"I.. I-"

"Finally." They both looked up. A weird looking guy glared down at Hinata, "I've waited all this moment."

(I made up this guy cause I can. But that's in the next chapter. MUAHAHA!)

* * *

SO YEAH! Like I said. I made up the guy so know complaining you punks! Err.. Review and all that crap. Oh oh! And I need suggestions for girl names. I need it for another story I'm going to make up about Gaara. And yes it's a love story. About after when Gaara turned all goody goody and shit. And stopped killing. BLAH BLAH! Err not as sappy as it sound I promise. Anyway. SUGGEST GIRL NAMES PLEASE!

AND REVIEW! Oh and one more thing. I didn't check over my work cause I have something to do right now so sorry if it seems like I wrote too fast. (runs off) AH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!


	6. Clones are helpful

What is it with you people and lemon? ARGH! Maybe I will write a lemon about Naruto and Hinata. Maybe I won't. But right now… NO! Punks.. Err anyway I still need a little bit more of girl names then I will start my story on Gaara. Um thanks for the reviews and read on! I don't own Naruto and blah blah blah. You get my drift.

* * *

"I've waited all this moment."

Naruto looked at the guy weirdly, "Who the hell are you?"

He licked his lips, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Naruto jumped up, "Are you working with that bastard Orochimaru?"

The man chuckled, "I don't work for people. I don't even work with people," He pressed his hand on a tree, "I own this forest. And your trespassing. But it doesn't matter now." He gave a joyful freaky smile, "You brought her right to me."

Hinata gasped, getting closer to Naruto.

Naruto quickly went in front of her, pressing her on the tree behind him. He took out a kunai, "Who are you?"

The man bit his top lip hungrily, "Now now Naruto. Don't get impatient." It started bleeding. "If you give me Hinata's eyes. I'll tell you my name."

Hinata closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist, now frightened, "No!" She whimpered loudly.

He narrowed his eyes at the weird guy, "Ugh. Fuck you. And next time if your going to be weird and say something stupid out of nowhere. At least say it right. Don't you mean I've waited for this moment all my life. Or something like that."

(Yeah weird guy. Don't say stupid shit that don't make sense. Oh wait I'm the one who wrote it… Ah!)

The man sighed out at Naruto, first flipping his long hair then wiping his lip, "My my kids are so rude these days." He rose up his middle finger.

Naruto did it back, "OH REAL MATURE! Huh-?"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata squealed at him, disappearing into the oak.

"Hinata!" He punched the wood where she disappeared.

"Foolish boy. I only did that to distract. Are you really that- Ugh!"

Another Naruto came up behind the guy and sliced through his neck.

But then the weird guy burst. Getting rid of himself and the clone of Naruto.

Purple slime gushed everywhere.

The real Naruto, who was behind another tree with Hinata in his arms, raised an eyebrow, "He exploded?"

"That's right. I'll claim my prize now." The guy appeared in front of Hinata, grabbing her hand.

She gasped but suddenly poofed into wood.

Naruto gathered energy and punched him. "Ha! You got tricked twice! BAKA!" The weird guy burst into purple ooze again. Spreading out and wrapping around Naruto's shirt.

Naruto screamed, then poofed away in dust.

"Another clone huh?" The guy chuckled, "Ok Naruto and Hinata. I'll tell you my real name now. You've earned it." He silently did hand signals. "My name is Nano Uhayul."

The real Naruto showed his hiding position. The real Hinata on his back, her arms around his neck. She was breathing heavily.

(For real this time. They're not clones. The whole time they were up higher watching their clones disappear and get defeated. Smart Naruto huh?)

"Nano. What a pansy name." Naruto grinned out.

Nano looked up, his eyes changing into a dark purple. His pupils disappearing. "Kanashibari no jutsu!" (Temporary paralysis)

Naruto froze, his eyes widened, "Ugh!"

Hinata gasped, she looked away, jumping on another branch, "N-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked toward her, not moving his head, just his eyes, "H-Hinata-chan! Run."

Nano chuckled, jumping tree to tree slowly. Each getting closer to Hinata, "Child. Even if we played hide and seek. I will get you. So why waste time?"

Hinata froze in fear, falling on her butt. She scrambled back on the branch. "Uhh..uh!"

"HINATA. M-move!"

Nano knelt down, his eyes darkening, "Hinata. You obviously don't like to fight. Then what's the use for your eyes." He reached out, his fingers fuming of purple, "Give… me…"

"NO! KAGE BUNSIN NO JUTSU!"

(Lol I think I said his cloning wrong. Oh well. Lol I forgot.)

Nona ignored Naruto and touched Hinata's eyelids.

Hinata slumped down, her eyes rolling back. "Ah!" She twitched in pain.

Suddenly clones of Naruto tackled Nona. All of them punching him like hell. He stumbled back, falling the long drop down.

The real frozen Naruto struggled to move, "H-Hinata-chan!"

Her eyes closed, purple now escaping from her eyelids. "N-Naruto-ku-" She went silent.

"….Muahaha." Below Nano licked one of the last clones cheek. The clone was pinned underneath, "Mmm. Naruto. Don't worry. I'll end her pain soon." The clone disappeared when Nano smothered him with ooze.

Real Naruto felt his skin burn furiously, he closed his eyes. His body slowly started to move, "Bastard… you'll," Naruto growled in anger, his body breaking free of the jutsu, he opened his eyes. Red chakra filled in, "PAY!"

* * *

Did I shorten this? Oh well. Anywho. For some reason this chapter is my favorite. I don't know. Err. REVIEW PLEASE. And I'm still thinking on the lemon. Ah! I'll feel so dirty if my friend finds out. Lol

And I still need girl names.. Um REVIEW! Bye!


	7. Neji shut up

Ok so read on. Thanks for the reviews and all that stuff. Ummmm Aw crap I forgot what I was going to say. Oh well. Sorry if my story is starting to get boring but I promise it'll get good. Uhh I hope…

DAMN IT what the hell was I going to say? Crap.. well next chapter.

* * *

Nano smiled faint. "Naruto. I really don't want to hurt you."

Narutos nails grew a bit longer, his scratch marks on his face appearing more. He made loud growling sounds, kneeling down. Red chakra surrounded him.

Nano pressed his palms together, his hair shredded off until it reached at his shoulders. "Hey Naruto. Your little girlfriend is going to die if you don't do something soon. That's poison I put on her. Her eyes will be mine!" He started to cackle. Naruto charging straight toward him. He shook his head softly, grabbing his wrist.

Naruto growled in anger, digging his nails into the evil guy.

Purple ooze came out, small drops melting into Naruto fingers. "Argh!" Naruto grabbed Nano's neck, lifting him up in the air.

Nano continued to laugh, "My child. Play close attention. Your girlfriend is about to die."

Naruto glanced toward her. Another Nano had kneeled down to Hinata, pressing his fingers right into her eyes. She screamed loudly.

Naruto started to go over and help but he just grinned, "She's not stupid."

Nano raised an eyebrow, then looked behind Naruto.

It was Hinata, she was still blind but that was the real her.

Nano then grinned back, pressing his finger on Narutos stomach, "One word and I can release your curse Naruto." He smiled, "Should I do that? Endangering your precious friends?"

Naruto slammed him on the tree, "Its Endanger. Say it right!" He blinked, allowing his chakra to turn back to its regular color. "Humph I don't even need my red chakra to beat you."

Nano melted, "Very smart Naruto." He melted on the branch and disappeared, small smoke as a reaction.

Naruto looked around, pulling the shivering Hinata next to him, "That wasn't really him." He whispered to himself, covering Hinata as much as he could.

"N-Naruto-kun.." She whispered.

Naruto looked down at her, "Hinata? What-?"

"I-I can't see. I can't see." Her eyes were closed, purple liquid running down her cheeks, "I-I" She gripped his shirt.

Naruto stared at her in shock, _What the hell? If it wasn't really him.. How did he-_ he pulled her on his back, "Come on. We have to get back to the village and fast!"

* * *

Naruto nervously waited, twirling his own jacket. They had taken off the jacket Hinata was borrowing from Naruto and given it back to him. _Its my fault. My fault. Shit.. SHIT… and she found out.. She found out I'm the fox.. She's going to hate me.. SHIT! FUCK…DAMN.._

"Naruto." It was Sasuke. He took a seat next to him, "I see your back."

Naruto nodded, mixed emotion still swirling in his head, "Yeah…" He sighed.

Sasuke closed his eyes, slouching down to think, "Neji is going to kill you." He said, nodding to himself.

Naruto looked at him weirdly, "Me? What the hell did I d-… never mind."

"He doesn't know she's hurt but he was looking for her the days you two were gone."

"Hmm?"

"He said his family warned him that a certain person is after their power. Trying to get the Byakugan for selfish needs." He looked at Naruto, squinting his eyes, "You didn't happen to meet that certain person… Did you?"

Naruto stared at the ground, wide eyed. He gulped.

Sasuke stood up, giving an annoyed look, "Naruto you're pissing me off. How could you get Hinata hurt? Especially when your ass is here without a scratch."

(He has a lot more scratches than Hinata you prick! The only difference is shes blind!)

Naruto buried his face in his hands, "Shit.. I know… I know! Don't you think I feel bad enough?"

"Humph.." He walked off.

Naruto felt his heart ache, could feel it cracking apart, _The only person that cared and she got hurt cause of me.._

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto jumped up. Staring at the bright eyed nurse. "Um Hinata is requesting you. Will you accept?" She was clearly new at her job.

He nodded, grasping his jacket. She showed him the way, getting lost in one room then finally finding her.

"Heh I'm sorry! I'm new at this so-"

Naruto nodded again, he was thinking of what to say to Hinata. The nurse patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry about her. She'll be blind for awhile. About 2 to 3 weeks."

Naruto looked up at her, worried and ashamed.

The nurse encouraged a smile, "Is she your girlfriend?"

He looked away and shrugged, his eyes trailing on the wall. She giggled, "Well. This way please."

After he went inside the room she waved bye and closed the door.

There she is… Hinata was laying on the bed, her hands folded in a polite manner. As if she was still in school. _Is she sleeping?_ He quietly grabbed a chair and set it next to the bed, taking a seat.

Hinata was laying on the bed, her hands folded in a polite manner. As if she was still in school. He quietly grabbed a chair and set it next to the bed, taking a seat. 

She twitched her arm, "Na-Naruto-kun?"

He frowned, he saw her eyes were bandaged. (Meaning they wrapped it around her head. Just covering her eyes) "Um. Hey Hinata-chan…"

Hinata opened her mouth to say something else but stopped when she felt his presence sad. "Oh." Was all she said.

Naruto looked away, throwing his jacket on the counter next to her, "I.." He sighed in pain, "I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I tried protecting you but…" He mumbled off.

Hinata smiled, "It's ok. I know you mean well. And you tried. Besides I should've fought back…" She lowered her head, "He was really scary." She struggled to sit up. Naruto helped her, "All I could see were his eyes.. They were a lot like Neji-kun when he was mean to me."

Naruto stayed silent.

"But its not your fault Naruto-kun." She managed to grab his wrist before he could pull away, "It's not your fault."

He sighed, making her let go. "You should get some rest." _How could she touch me? I might get her hurt again._ He stood up. "I'll go ok. But I'll be sure to visit later…or tomorrow."

Hinata nodded, _Don't leave me Naruto-kun.._ She could hear his footsteps start to fade away, the door sliding open then… she couldn't take it… this was her chance, "NARUTO-KUN!" She threw the covers off her. "W-wait.."

Was he still there?

"Um.." She felt around, knocking over something soft and long, then able to stand by using the wall next to her, "I-I.. Please don't leave me… I.. I'm scared and…" she took a step forward. "I-I-I" She slipped. "EH!"

Someone caught her by the wrist, pulling her close.

She blushed, "U-um.." She took her hand and felt on his face, "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Mmf.." She was covering his mouth.

"Oh! Sorry."

He took her hand softly, "You ok Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yes."

"Really Hinata. You are quite clumsy."

Naruto grimaced at the sound of that voice, he turned toward the door, "Neji."

Neji glared at him, "Get away from Hinata."

"Make me." He stepped back, taking Hinata with him.

Hinata reached out, "Uh-um Neji. Please don't fight."

"Shut up Hinata." He grabbed her wrist, "What the hell happened to your eyes?"

Naruto grabbed his wrist, "Hey back off. She's still a little frail."

"Hinata I told you not to go anywhere near this baka." Neji jerked away from Narutos grip, "Come here. I need to talk to you."

Hinata gulped, "Um.." she searched for Naruto's face, trying to see. But that didn't help.

Suddenly he leaned over and kissed her. Showing Neji Hinata and him were together. He could feel Hinata tremble as she struggled to breath.

(She's still not used to tonguing. OH WELL!)

Neji was fuming. He pulled Hinata away, "Come on!"

Naruto smiled, plopping down on a chair nearby, _I can't believe I just did that._

Neji pulled her until he was outside the room, "First off. What the hell is up with that baka? You let him kiss you?"

Hinata blushed, _Why did he do that in front of Neji?_

By the way. Her and Neji get along now. He acts more like a brother. Why? Cause its fun. HAHA!) 

Neji looked down at her worried and angry_, That fucker couldn't protect her. Why should I trust him, _he hugged her out of nowhere "You had me worried. Don't ever do that again. Besides your still too weak. You know you can never change-"

"Neji-kun.."

"Whatever," He bent to her ear, "Hinata. Who tried to take your eyes?"

She gasped, "You know?"

"I meant to warn you but you left and.." She couldn't see it but Neji narrowed his eyes in worry, "And now this…" He softly placed his hand over her eyes, "Byakugan.." He saw her power still circling in her veins.

"D-do.. Do I still have-"

He closed his eyes. "Yeah.."

"Um excuse me." The nurse smiled, "You can take her home if you want. All she needs to do is rest."

Neji nodded, motioning her off. He looked at Hinata, "It'll be best. I can protect you."

(Hinata lives alone now.)

"N-no its ok. I can stay home al-"

"No."

"But-"

"NO!"

Naruto slid open the door, "I'll take her home."

"No she's staying with me." He glared at Naruto, pulling Hinata.

Another Naruto came up behind Neji, "Going somewhere?"

Neji stabbed him with two fingers and he poofed away.

Naruto grabbed Hinatas hand, "Come on Neji. Just trust me."

"If you couldn't protect her once. What makes you think you can protect her from the same guy twice? Chances are that if he comes back. He'll look for the weakest one that holds the Byakugan. This happens to be Hinata. And you even can't protect her you weakling. So what makes you-"

"Please shut up Neji. Your makingme fall asleep."

Neji raised his fist.

Hinata quickly reached out and placed her hand on his cheek. "N-Neji-kun..please." She smiled at him warmly.

Neji could picture her eyes, minus the bandage that covered them. He sighed, tugging her arm down._ Why do I always get soft around her?_ "Fine… But if he loses again. Which will most likely happen from an outcast." Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Then I'm going to kill him." He walked away, "Literally."

Naruto caught Hinata before she slumped down. She giggled, "Brother has been nice to me these days." Her smile softened, "I like to see him happy."

Naruto cuddled her, not saying a word._ No matter what.._ He closed his eyes_, I'll protect you.

* * *

_

Nano glared at his reflection, only his left eye showed Byakugan_. Its not going fast enough. _He ran his long fingers through his short hair, that bastard Naruto._ He cut my beautiful hair. But-_ He walked over to a wall, pressing a button_. He has the power of the nine tailed fox. If I could get that._ He chuckled

"Yes Master Uhayul?" A young girl with amber eyes came up and kneeled to the floor, bowing respectfully.

"Ah yes. I need a small favor my dear." He let his long slender finger slide under her chin, lifting her head up. He smiled eagerly, "First. Play around with Neji then make Naruto suffer slowly. Then." His pupil from his right eye disappeared, the color starting to sink into a whitish purple, "Kill him."

* * *

_Dum dum dun. Big surprise on the killing Naruto huh? HAHAHA anyway. I remembered what I was going to say. _

_Yes I am going to do the lemon. (nods to self) And yes its coming soon. SECOND! The story about Gaara. I have decided on two names. _

_AND TWO NAMES ONLY! _

_I NEED HELP FROM YOU PEOPLE TO DECIDE ON THE NAME. Remember this girl is for Gaara. _

_The name choices are Hotaru. OR. Clover. Only those two. The last name is going to be Shugoryuu. (AddictiveJoe if you're reading this. Do I have your permission to use that last name since you made it up? If you don't answer I'll take that as a yes. MUAHAH) _

_Anywho I'll still take name suggestions. But once my Gaara story starts. NO MORE PUNKS! Anyway VOTE ON THE NAMES! And also review. (Remember to pick one of the names too!)_

_REMEMBER!_

_REVIEW_

_Ok then BYE YA! (gives everyonea voting ballet and cookie) VOTE!_


	8. Being blind sucks!

I update fast? I didn't know. Oh well. Err so heres the next chapter. Hinata is going to being staying with Naruto. He suggested it cause he doesn't want her to be alone. So.. GO ON! And I like the name Hotaru for Gaara.

* * *

"So yeah um. This is my place!" He grinned at her then remembered she couldn't see, "Oh! Heh.. Sorry."

She blushed and looked down, "I-Its ok Naruto-kun."

"Well, its um 7:00 right now and you can sleep in my bed. I'll take the couch." He looked at her a bit sad. He still couldn't believe she would be blind for a couple days.

"N-no! I don't want to be a bother." She held his hand weakly, her energy was totally drained.

He frowned, "No.. Your not." He led her to the couch, "Hungry or something?"

"N-no… Um.. Naruto-kun.. Why didn't you let me go with Neji-kun? I really don't want to bother you."

"If you don't want to stay.. Just say so Hinata-chan." Naruto stood up, feeling a bit angry, and went to the kitchen.

Hinata felt bad, _I feel like such a burden.._ She felt around, looking for him, "N-no Naruto-kun. I really do want to stay but if-"

A loud crash came from the kitchen, a loud dish breaking.

She gasped, "Naruto-kun?"

"I'm fine!" He groaned out, crashing into the wall. His stomach was hurting and bad. It was where Nano touched him in the stomach.

Hinata ran to his voice, her shoulder hitting the side of a wall, but she kept going till she felt his back, "N-Naruto-kun!"

He was kneeled to the floor, coughing over and over, "I-I'm fine!" He jerked away. He could feel the evil of the red fox curl and possess his mind, _No… NO!_ It went away in an instant. "Shit.." He breathed sharply then remembered how he treated Hinata, "Hinata?" He looked up.

She backed up on wall, her hands covering her mouth.

He got up and stepped closer.

Hinata heard, "D-Don't…" She felt on the wall and continued down till she felt a door. She stopped when he gripped her arm.

"Hinata-chan? I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to-"

"Y-your… your presence was different… Evil.. Your not Naruto-kun!" She pulled away, "Get away from me!"

This crushed him. "Hinata-chan?"

* * *

Neji unlocked the door to Hinata's apartment, _So this is her place?_

It was cute but too plain. _I figured even SHE would have more style. _

(Bastard how mean)

He noticed a picture as he walked passed an end table. It was one where they went to the lake just for fun. Of course his group, Hinata's group and Naruto's group went but this picture was rare. He smiled, _She looks so cute._ She was wearing that same damn jacket but this time with shorts on. He rolled his eyes, _I'm going to take her shopping for a new jacket._

He just had his arms crossed, serious as usual.

A light footstep went past Neji, he heard.

Neji turned slightly, glaring.

Nothing.

After about 5 minutes he relaxed. _I forget this is an apartment with other people_. He saw another picture. This time of Hinata and Naruto.

She was blushing, of course, her fingers poking each other all nervous-like. Glancing at Naruto.

Naruto had his arm swung around her shoulder, grinning his stupid grin. Peace sign somewhat in front of his face. _Baka.._ He threw the frame on the couch, getting annoyed on remembering the time Naruto beat him. _Of all people. HE had to beat me._

The same light footstep went past.

He glared at the wall, _Ok this is not my imagination._

"Ok by this time you should know I'm here."

He looked toward the couch.

A girl with amber eyes, black hair in a bun, sat cross-legged. Smiling at him.

Neji somehow calmed, "How did you get in here."

"Ohhh sounded more like a demand than a question."

"It was." He placed one hand on his hip, "I know I didn't leave the door open. That kind of action would be unacceptable."

"But you did." She pointed.

He looked and grunted, "More like kicked down." He glared at her, "You do not kick down my sisters door and get away with it."

She made a kissing noise to him, getting him more pissed, "Your eyes look beautiful."

His eyes silently changed to Byakugan. He got in his form.

She stood, her long sleeves sliding down past her hips. She stuck her tongue out, "But I thought you didn't want to mess up your sisters place?"

He smirked, "Rule one. We do not break anything."

She laughed, "A rule? Oh what fun!" She slowly got in her form, one hand to the side of her waist and the other across her chest. "Lets play then."

He smirked, _A girl can not beat me.

* * *

_

Naruto and Hinata stood there. It had passed over twenty minutes and neither of them budged. Hinata stood close to the wall, her hands close to her stomach. She hated being blind.

"Hinata-chan.." His voice cracked.

Hinata flinched, _Naruto? It was him? It was really him?_

He covered his face, _I'm… I'm evil… she- _He felt her hand on the side of his.

Hinata used her other hand to unravel the bandage around her head, also pulling down his hands.

Naruto closed his eyes in pain. He didn't want to look at her right now or he would end up crying. _She called me evil.._

(It may not seem like a big deal to you but remember Naruto's position. It hurts.)

Hinata held his hand tight, touched the side of his cheek. She still had her eyes shut even with the bandage off. "I-I.." She squeezed harder, "I'm sorry!" She lowered her head, tears started coming down, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun.. I-"

He opened his eyes half-way, "Its ok…. I'm used to it." He let go.

"Naruto.." She grabbed his hand again, "I-" He looked at her, still feeling a bit hurt. "I-I…" Hinata began to open her eyes. "I love you."

Naruto stared at her shocked, her eyes were different. They were a darker purple and she had a pupils in both. Usually he saw just whitish purple as if she was blind but now… her eyes were… eyes. "Hinata?"

She put both her hands on his cheeks.

"Hinata… your eyes.. They're…"

Another tear slid down, "I still can't see.. I wanted.. I wanted to see you.. I wanted-" She looked away, closing her eyes in pain, more tears coming down. Her arms gave away.

He continued to watch her sob but then found himself backing her up to a wall, his hands trapping her. He kissed her.

She kissed back, struggled to breathe at first since she was crying but she managed.

He slipped his tongue in, now not giving a care in the world if he was shy or not. He wanted her so badly. Wanted to protect her.

When she got hurt, he was so infuriated he thought he would snap and let the fox tail get into control.

Hinata pulled back a little, from nervousness "N-Naruto-kun." She whispered, blushing and looking down.

Naruto lifted her head up, kissing her again. Then nuzzled the side of her ear. "Hinata…"

Her eyes drooped, he gave little soft pecks right under her ear. She tensed, gripped his side and whimpered, "N-Naruto-kun."

He lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

She bit her lip in pleasure, "Na-" She tried calling out his name again but she couldn't. Her voice was gone and she was all his.

Naruto kissed down, outlining her collarbone with his lips. The way she moaned aroused him. He wanted to hear, feel, touch her more. He sucked softly under her chin.

This instead made her giggle, that was one of her tickle spots, she let out a short laugh but stopped when he started kissing down more, licking then nipping. She bit her lip again, still trying to find words. _But it feels so good._ She closed her eyes. _So good.._

He found his way to her bra and tugged for it to snap away. It did surprisingly.

It fell to the floor and her boobs drooped down a bit more.

Naruto forgot how big they were.

She blushed embarrassed, _Why did he stop? _She started to chicken out, "I'm-"

His eyes stopped her, his beautiful blue eyes. The way they looked at her. So loving and…

He kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I'm sorry I didn't pay more attention to you. I should've told you earlier how I felt but-"

"Naruto-kun.."

He smiled briefly and pressed on her nose with his, "But no doubt… that I love you."

She blushed.

He chuckled and pointed down, "Even if you didn't have those."

Hinata looked away, "I-I didn't mean to grow them."

(She still thinks he doesn't like big boobs.)

He laughed more. "Your still a weird girl."

She softened her eyes, even though she could barely see him. "Your still a Baka. Oops." That one just slipped out.

Naruto laughed a bit more then stopped, they both stared at each other lovingly. _Wait but she can't see me_, "You can't see still huh?"

"I see your outline," She got closer to his lips, "Naruto…kun.."

They kissed again, and kept kissing as Naruto carried her to his room and closed the door.

* * *

Well I'll end it here since its almost 12:00 P.M over here. Hope you enjoyed! Oh and I decided on the name Hotaru for Gaara's love. Because I can. REVIEW!


	9. Things heat up but cool down

_I know I haven't updated for awhile and I feel really bad about that. I don't even know if anyone is going to read this but I hope you do. I got so sidetracked. So anyway. Enjoy

* * *

_

**As silent as the night was…as silent as tiny drops began to secretly touch the ground. A danger was going to take place. **

**Neji knew he was in trouble when the girl had entered Hinata's house without him knowing. He also knew it would be even MORE trouble if Hinata was about to turn blind. _That's why_, He dodged another attack, _I can not lose or even fight this little girl. _Neji pulled up the girls arm and hit a weak chakra. "Its best you stop fighting."**

**She didn't notice and swung away when he aimed for her left arm, "I have a name Neji-kun."**

**He stopped when she said this, "How do you know my name?" Neji didn't like the way this girl looked, her form was good and it looked like she knew every move he would do.**

**She gave a cutesy pose, "Aren't you going to ask mine?" And she giggled running around the couch and into the darkness.**

**He growled to himself, "I have no time for-" He tilted to the side instantly and tried grabbing her arm again but it was too late. She tackled him to the floor, held his arms apart and was now purring in his ear.**

"**I wouldn't move if I were you." She smiled out.**

**He kept his calm, "And why should I not?" He was one anger vessel away from killing her.**

**She pouted, "Because if you do I would have to kill you. And I don't want to now. I'm starting to like you."**

**Neji narrowed his eyes angrily but jerked his face to his arm when a small nip tugged at his skin. A tiny bug, "What the hell?" _Those look like Shino's bugs! _**

"**Like it? That's my specialty my love."**

**Neji had enough and moved to push her off but surprisingly the arm that the bug had bitten, couldn't move. He still moved to push her off and stood up when she leaped back. **

"**Ready? Lets really test your skills." She said and had already moved to punch him.**

**He felt a frown touch his face and pulled his one healthy arm forward to block off her arm. To his surprise she didn't attack and slid under him. His eyes widened when she pulled out a kunai and surrounded her arm around his shoulder and it threatened his life, "I'm a bit disappointed." She said, really sounding sad now.**

**Neji just chuckled and poofed away. She uttered a surprised sound when a foot pulled her to the floor. **

**Neji felt an amused look coming on, "I am not an idiot little girl." He pressed his foot hard enough to almost kill her and she gasped for breath. "How does it feel coming close to death?" **

"**I don't know. Do you?"**

**He narrowed his eyes, he had enough of this foolish playing already. "Who are you working for?"**

**The girl glanced at him, her amber eyes glowed like a cats love for fish. "That's for me to know and you to- UGH!" He had slammed his foot on her. After she finished her gasps for air she could feel blood rushing to her head.**

"**Are you done?" He said irritated, angry and annoyed.**

"**I'll tell you what. Give me a kiss and I'll tell you."**

**Neji felt a twitch of rage and raised his foot again. She took action and reached back for his foot. He kicked away and she pulled his other. **

**Neji caught himself with his one arm and held himself up. She had already turned and nipped her nails at his calf. **

**Neji kicked one arm away and almost kicked her face but she moved her head to the side and flipped him to the floor. **

**She laughed and got up only to get a thrown kunai at her shoulder. It hit like a dart. Blood splat out and she jerked to the back wall. After a painful minute she took it out and in anger she threw it back at him. He caught it and his mouth went to a tight line, "Enough. I grow tired of this wrestling. Who is trying to get Hinata's Byakugan?"**

**She held her shoulder, blood started to creep past her fingers, _Crap. I train all my life and I still can't beat him. _"Nano. But that's all I can say." **

"**Fine. Then tell me. Why are you holding back?"**

"**Wha-"**

"**Our fight. You were not fighting like you wanted to kill me."**

**She lowered her eyebrows in shame, _Damn.. I was?_ _Not this again…Nano was right.._ Her shoulder started to ache and she cringed in pain. She never was good at pain.**

"**Here." Neji was suddenly in front of her and was pressing a piece of cloth hard on her shoulder, "It will get infected if you do not do something."**

**She wanted to move but she couldn't, he backed her up to wall and she also felt paralyzed when he was this close to her. She blushed, _W-wow…he's in front of me.. And helping. _**

**He looked pissed though, "What?" He said gruffly, "This does not mean I like you."**

"**Then why-"**

"**It is obvious he is forcing you to work for him."**

"**Huh?"**

"**What is your name?"**

"**Oh uhh.." She saw he started to relax since his Byakugan ceased to show. She thought of taking this time to attack him but… she couldn't…He was her idol and she had watched for him quite some time, "Amber…Amber Aburame "**

"**You are an Aburame? Then that means-"**

"**Yeah.." She looked away a little embarrassed, "I'm related to Shino-kun."

* * *

**

**Naruto had carried Hinata to his bed and proceeded to kiss her lips, cheeks and neck soft and persistent. He knew she was nervous. He could feel her tremble every time he touched her. Hell, he was nervous himself. **

"**U-um…Naruto-kun…"**

"**Huh?" He was pulled out from his thoughts and looked at her. **

"**I-I don't want to get pregnant…so.."**

**Naruto looked at her blank for a minute then he got it, "Oh!" He said nervous and feeling stupid, "Oh yeah I have one." **

**She poked her fingers and looked away blushing.**

**After putting on protection-**

**Naruto just sat by the bed when he came back, "H-hey Hinata… Are you sure you want to do this..I mean.." He didn't want to scare her off or have regrets. "Uh.."**

**Hinata was still blushing, "W-well …. I-I… uhh.." She couldn't get her words out… "Um.." _Yes… Yes… _"Uh."**

**_Damn it! I can't say it.._ **

**Naruto looked at the ceiling then looked back at her and saw she had closed her eyes tight. He poked her side and she peeked at him, he gave his usual dumbfounded look, "Hey Hinata… You know I'm really stupid so.. I need a straight answer.. Otherwise I'll get confused."**

**She looked at him then started giggling. **

**He poked her again, "Huh? What does that mean?" She started laughing harder. **

**_Oh my god.. I can't stop.. _She thought of the look he gave her again and started cracking up harder. **

**Naruto poofed his lips out and climbed on top of her, "Oh you think I'm funny huh?" He said this in a playful face and pinned her arms to her side.**

**She stopped laughing but continued to snicker, "I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun.. But.. You look so cute when.." She blushed and looked away. Her shoulders still showed she was struggling not to laugh.**

**He smiled and pressed his lips on neck. _That's it! I'm going for it. _"I love you." He whispered and kissed her lips.**

**Her eyes lulled and she started breathing hard. _I…_**

**He pressed his bare chest on hers and started to kiss her even more. His tongue found its way inside her mouth and he started to massage her creamy tongue.**

**She first tensed them relaxed when he cupped her face with one hand. She closed her eyes and carefully wrapped her tongue on his. **

**When they pulled apart Naruto kissed downward to her chest and smoothed his hands along the sides of her stomach.**

**Hinata kept her eyes closed and let him. She trembled when his cold hand went under her sweater and started to slide up to her breasts. She let a moan escape and could feel her pants growing hot. _Oh god is that normal? _She moaned louder when he began to massage around it. Slow but fast. Soft but Hard. _Ah! Which is it?_**

**Naruto breathed out on her neck, he could feel his heart beating wild and like an animal. _I'm trying to go slow..but… losing.. Control.._ His other hand went under her sweater and he pulled it up and over her head. He could feel her also breathing even harder and she gripped the covers like she was going through hell. He felt bad, _Should I stop?_ But that didn't control his hormones and he pulled down the hem of her pants. (She's wearing sweats.) **

**She refused to look, even if she couldn't see, and felt cold air rush to her thighs. Hinata panicked and pulled him down on her. _I'm-..I'm scared.._**

**Naruto kissed her cheek and pulled down her panties till he felt all of her. He groaned in ecstasy, _Shit she turns me on and she doesn't even know it._**

**Hinata bit her lip and he somehow spread her legs wider. Wider and wider and _Oh my god! Is that suppouse to happen?_ She dug her nails in his back.**

**Naruto glanced at her and was nervous for her, he didn't know what to do. _Should I? Is she going to cry?_ With one gulp he pushed up on his foot and went in her.**

**Hinata opened her eyes and made a surprised shrill. A sharp pain sunk and she started to panic, "N-Naruto-kun!" **

**He reassured her by kissing her cheek and went in deeper. **

**She started breathing faster and started to have regrets.**

**Naruto pushed up even more, smoothing her hair down and trying to calm her, "Sshh. Its ok."**

**Hinata couldn't think of anything but getting out of there, "W-wait.. I" She felt her eyes tear up, _I- I can't .. I'm _The pain was growing. A tear fell to the bed and she squirmed.**

**Naruto separated from her enough to see tears go down her face. Not from pain but she was freaked. He sighed and pulled out in an instant. **

**Hinata kept sobbing a little and looked away in shame, _I-I'm so pathetic.._**

**Naruto frowned and gave her a hug, "Hey its ok Hinata… We can always try again… Its ok.."**

**She tried her best to stop crying but she couldn't, "I-I'm s-sorry N-Na-Naruto-kun." **

**He rubbed her back, "No its ok I-"**

"**I was j-just surprised… I-I can do this.."**

**He was thinking of continuing but instead he wiped her tears and forced a smile, "We should stop here for the night.." He stood and pulled on his boxers. **

**Hinata felt depressed and she sat up, covering herself with the blanket. _I-I'm so pathetic…_ **

"**Oh yeah hey!" He gave her his usual dorky smile and grabbed something nearby.**

**She felt on it and smiled, "M-my sweater."**

**He chuckled, "Yup! I meant to give it to you earlier but I forgot and got sidetracked."**

**She smiled to herself then frowned again. Another tear came down**

"**Huh? Hinata are you ok?"**

"**I-I'm so sorry Naruto-kun… you're always so good to me and… I want to make you happy but… I can't even have sex right." More tears rushed down, "I'm sorry I'm such a loser! I'm sorry I let you down."**

**Naruto panicked, "Ah! What?" He quickly pulled her in a hug, "Let me down?" He placed his cheek on hers, "You are not a loser Hinata and its not like we're never going to get another chance you know? I'm fine with this.. Really.."**

**Hinata sniffed and blushed, "R-really?"**

**He laughed, "Sure. I did see you boobs!" _And squeezed them too!_**

**Hinata blushed terribly, _Ack.. Don't say it like that.._**

"**Look don't cry ok? We'll just um… plan better next time.."**

**She nodded and they sat there for a minute then she hugged him.**

**He blinked confused then squeezed her tight laughing, "C'mere!"**

…**_..I thought I was ready…. Maybe I was… But it's not like we're in a rush right?… I'm glad I met him…_**

"**Well I'll leave you to sleep ok?" He let go and stood, he patted her head and was about to walk off when she placed her hand on his back.**

"…**P-please don't go… I..I want you to stay.."**

**Naruto smirked and bent over to kiss her lips, "That's the first time I heard that….. I like the sound of it.." **

**After minutes they were in bed again. He held her hand and smiled, "Oh come closer!" He stretched his arm, "Use this as a pillow."  
She blushed and smirked, she got closer and closed her eyes. _This is …. Warm.._**

**Naruto smelled a whiff of her hair and struggled not to do anything more, _Down boy… Down..

* * *

_**

_Sorry if that was boring but I was so focused on my other story and was thinking about Gaara the whole time lol! But either way I hoped you like it. Couple more chapters and I promise to update fast again. Oh and I didn't spell-check or go over this cause I'm still have another story to work on! REVIEW! AND ANOTHER SORRY!_


	10. A betrayel

_Well heres the next chapter. I hope you like it. (I don't know if its going to be good though. I'm half asleep right now lol.)

* * *

_

**Neji had wrapped her arm up with white strong bandages and they were now walking down a walkway. She followed him, a few steps behind, and uncomfortably felt her arm ache. She groaned silent to herself.**

**He continued walking and didn't bother to look at her, "I am going to ask specific questions and you are going to answer."**

**From behind she examined his long hair and noticed it had grown. It looked soft, healthy, new…. His clothes were different from when he was 13 and he was now wearing stylish black clothes that showed his attractive toned arms. His pants stopped at his ankles and were loose so that when fought it would be easier to move around. She didn't hear his question.**

"**Aburame!" He said sharp and soft pulling her by her good arm. He gripped it and got close to her ear, "You were a guest at Hinata-chans house therefore you must listen to your host."**

**Even if she liked Neji a little she didn't take no crap and sure as hell didn't like being forced to walk faster when she didn't want to. She jerked away, "Back off me! And my name is Amber not Aburame."**

"**I do not address people formally when I do not even know them." He glared at her from the side of his lavender eyes and she could feel his anger rising quick.**

"**I don't like being called by my last name.. ok.." She mumbled at last when she stopped glaring at him after a minute.**

**He didn't care much about her but was curious to know, "Why not?"**

**Amber didn't want to talk about it and lowered her eyes, "Well.. I….I.."**

**He sighed and nodded to himself, "I understand how it is to keep secrets so I do not wish to prude into your personal life. Forgive me."**

**She blushed and used her hand to rub her hurt shoulder, "I-Its ok.."**

**After another weird silence took place and for once he felt awkward. He then got an idea and smiled at her, which made her blush more, "Hey you should go visit Shino. I am sure he will be happy to see you."**

**She quickly shook her head, "I-I can't! The clan won't allow me too.."**

"**What?"**

**Amber's eyes swelled up and she quickly looked away, "I was kicked out ok! Are you happy now?"**

**Neji felt bad and his eyes softened, "I am sorry Amber-san. I did not mean to-"**

"**Its ok…. It was so long ago I barely remembered it happened.."**

**Neji looked ahead and suddenly pulled her into an alley. When she was about to speak he pulled his hand over her and pressed his body close.**

**She blushed and felt his warm scent tower over her, a pain came to her shoulder but when he was touching it she could barely feel anything at all. _I.. I feel strange._**

**When he saw someone specific go past he let go and looked down at her, "Sorry. My sensei looks for outsiders and-… why are you blushing?"**

**She pushed him away, "I don't know. Where are we going?"**

"**I plan to go to Naruto's house. He has Hinata there and I wanted to check on her. Plus maybe you can do something to help her."**

"**I-I don't know anything."**

"**You have to. You work for… Nano was it?"  
She nodded, "He should already have Byakugan…" When he didn't say anything back she looked up and saw he was looking into space. She could tell his control of anger was gone, "U-Um Neji-kun…"**

"**That is a generation to generation Hyuuga clan. He may not disrespect of my father." He turned and headed out the alley, "Come Aburame."**

**She frowned when he called her this and followed after, _I must do what I must do.. I am sorry Neji-kun..

* * *

_**

**Neji pounded on the door with forced knocks, "Open up Naruto-kun!" There was not even a trace of someone getting up. He got imminently pissed, "Great leave an idiot with my little cousin and I bet he took advantage of her." In a flash he kicked the middle of the door and it busted open. A loud slam hit his wall and Amber could feel the crash in her ears.**

"**That wasn't nice Neji-kun."**

"**BAKA! Where are you?" He proceeded in the house while Amber closed the door. "I know you are in here."**

**(I have a bad feeling about this…)**

**He narrowed his eyes on a doorway then lowered them when Amber pointed to the floor with her jaw wide open. "What the hell?" It was a bra. **

**She covered her mouth, "Uhh… Should I know something here?"**

"**No!" He clenched his fist and opened the door to his room, "NARUTO!"**

**Naruto sat up from the bed and rubbed his tired eyes, "Whose that? Milkman?" Hinata was next to him and didn't bother to wake up since her energy was drained.**

**(Don't worry they have clothes on.)**

**Neji rushed to his side and picked him up by the collar, "You asshole! I'LL KILL YOU!" This woke up Hinata. And she felt around the bed. Neji rose his fist and got ready to punch.**

**Naruto screamed and quickly grabbed his fist, "Calm down! I didn't do anything!"**

"**YOU LAIR! YOU WERE CAUGHT RED-HANDED!"**

"**Neji-kun?" Hinata said softly, "Is that you? Why are you here so early?"**

**Naruto did a nervous laugh, "Why are you threatening to kill me?" He said this through his teeth from fear. **

**Neji's eyes flamed and this is when Amber stepped in to try to help.**

"**Hey Neji-kun I'd hate to interrupt this…. Uh.. Whatever it is but aren't we here to do something else besides bothering them?"**

**He continued glaring at Naruto, "Do you know what my cousin looks like Aburame?"**

"**H-huh? No I-"**

"**She's on that bed blind." He finally put Naruto down and Naruto jumped on the bed and hid behind Hinata. "From here I see she has her pupils and if my family saw this they would call her a curse… I do not want that to happen."**

**Amber stood grim, she didn't know what to do. She knew how it felt to be called curse.. She knew how it felt to get shunned from the family and trust. It was painful. "Y-Yeah…I understand.."**

**Hinata poked her fingers, "B-but Neji-kun… It wouldn't make a difference …. The family doesn't care for me anymore and-"**

"**I care for you!" He interrupted, "I am your family so does that not count?"**

**Hinata trembled back and Naruto rubbed her shoulders. He got mad, "Hey man you didn't used to care for her so I don't know why your talking."**

"**Well I do know. My feelings are hard to change and I was stubborn and an idiot."**

"**I already know that" Naruto said as a matter of factly.**

**Neji clenched his fist, "But I still do not like the fact that you have feelings for Naruto."**

**Amber narrowed her eyes sadly, _That's mean… _"Um."**

"**Alright that's it!" Naruto stood to his feet, "I can take you insulting me and I even let it slide when you talk bad about Hinata. (Cause she said not to worry about it.) But when you say something about OUR relationship I will kick your ass."**

**Neji let his Byakugan take place and stood in attack mode, "Bring it."**

**A loud slam suddenly banged on the front door and four pair of eyes turned. Neji and Naruto was the first to go into the living room then Amber helped Hinata.**

"**EWW! You again!" Naruto shook his fist at the guy who took Hinata's eyes.**

**Neji narrowed his, "You. You are the one who-"**

"**Yesss my child." He smirked that creepy look, "It is time for you to let me have yours too."**

**Neji crossed his arms, "Do not judge me." His glare was absolutely terrifying and Amber cringed back from it.**

**She trembled again when she saw it was Nano. She hid behind Neji and closed her eyes, _Please don't see me Please don't see me._**

"**Amber." He sung out, "I can see you my dear. I felt a betrayal coming on and I knew you were too weak to beat Neji. Now come. You have helped me enough and-"**

"**Hell no." Neji said, his voice was quite angry and he grabbed Amber from behind, "She is not coming with you anymore. I do not know what you did but I will MAKE you stop."**

**Nano chuckled, "Oh really? Well.. Lets hear Ambers decision on this."**

**Neji glanced back at her. "Well?" He demanded.**

**Amber sighed and pulled away from him, "I…" She looked at Nano. "I.."**

**Hinata had leaned on the wall and looking up to try to see. **

**She frowned and looked on the floor, "I-I'm sorry.." And she headed to Nano, "I lead him right to you Neji-kun.."

* * *

**

_I know that was short but I'll put on another chapter around midnight. I have to go right now.. And my mom is getting very very scary!_


	11. Still not fighting with a need for blood

_I got sidetracked again. Lol I was watching the Boondocks. OH! I LOVE THAT SHOW! (gets all happy) Anyway here is the next chapter!

* * *

_

**From what Naruto saw he backed away and scratched the back of his blond hair, "Heheh! Well Neji-kun I'll let you handle this. I mean I'm sure you won't mess up my house that-"**

"**Shut..the.. Hell up Naruto." Neji squeezed his hand and his eyes narrowed even more. (Is that even possible?) His nails pricked the inside of his palm and blood crept out from his soft intimidating fist. He didn't liked to be betrayed. Especially from someone he thought he would like. "Shame really." He whispered and looked at Amber. She saw this and gasped her eyes to the floor, "I was actually starting to not want to kill you."**

"**Oh what fun." Nano purred out and his eyes changed as Neji's did. **

**Amber gulped and struggled not to cry, "I-"**

"**shush child. You shall kill Hinata-chan with hatred and loathe. She is one of the causes of our suffering as of Neji too."**

**Neji felt a vein tighten and could feel his patience growing weary, "What the hell does that mean? We have nothing to do your clan or whatever or whoever you live by-"**

"**Why what lies have your family told you Hinata and Neji-kun and chan? Did they ever tell you the failure of killing my people?"**

"**What?"**

"**Of course they wouldn't tell you. You are the star child and they refuse for you to feel anything." Neji was a bit taken back but pulled together his calm thoughts so he wouldn't make a surprised look. No one noticed when Amber narrowed her eyes angrily, "They want you to be SO perfect my Neji." He chuckled out, "And it dug so deep inside your brain you feel like you need to be above everyone else. Isn't it hard? Living up to everyone's expectation and losing to that Baka Naruto? Does it feel good to lose?"**

**Neji let some of his emotions take control and his shoulders drooped. Amber saw this. **

"**I could end it all and you could live free… You could go about and travel not to worry about anyone but yourself… It'll feel good Neji. Trust me on that…"**

"**You.. You don't make sense.." He said and in his head he was confused. Looking into his own clans eyes from some else was different… He could actually feel a shiver from fear and he didn't like it. **

"**Free Neji. Free like a bird. Besides.. You wouldn't be losing much." He said smirking wide now and looked toward Hinata. She could feel the gaze and she trembled on the wall. Naruto ran to her side and held her up.**

"**Look you asshole you leave Hinata-chan out of this! Or I will be forced to kick your ass!"**

"**I'm so tempted Naruto. Besides wouldn't want your curse to get .." He let his sly fingers wrap around Ambers shoulder, "out of hand do we?"**

**Naruto widened his eyes, "Uh.."**

**When Neji saw Nano had touched Amber his Byakugan suddenly activated and he was pissed, "I am going to say this once. Let go of Amber and leave."**

**He chuckled, "Like I said. it's Ambers decision. I'm not stopping her."**

**She began to breathe hard. Neji looked at her and his eyes almost softened. "I… I..I don't know.."**

"**You don't know?" Neji said loudly and getting annoyed, "How can you not know? Just come over here you moron!"**

**Amber gave him a surprised look, "W-what?"**

"**If Shino will not forgive you.. You can live with me so stop stalling and get your ass over here."**

**Naruto grabbed his own chin, "Funny. I never heard Neji-kun call a girl over to him. Especially by saying ass" He mumbled to Hinata and she nodded. Agreeing and giggling.**

**Amber couldn't get words out and she blinked confused, "Huh?" **

**Nano could tell she would most likely go to him and was quick to grip her arm, "You will not go. You owe your life to me remember."**

"**B-but."**

"**No. she owes her life to me now." Neji glared out and crossed his arms.**

"**And why?" Nano asked.**

"**Just cause I said." When Neji said this Naruto and Hinata started giggling even more. "Shut up." He glanced back at them.**

"**Oh that makes sense." And he let his thumb press on Amber, "She will not go to you and I will make sure it will stay that way." He started to mumble a jutsu and Neji struggled to hear what he was saying. "Now."**

**Amber had given a blank look and her pupils started to glow with light. Her arms and feet went numb and her mind disappeared from her soul. "Yes sir." And she flipped a kunai out from nowhere. She looked at Neji and threw it at him at once. **

**He raised his eyebrows and dodged it quickly, "What the-"**

**Nano smirked, "Let the fun begin." And he disappeared out of nowhere. **

**Naruto became panicked and started to reach for Hinata when he felt nothing. "SHIT!" He pounded on the wall where she once was and looked around frantic and scared, "HINATA-CHAN!"**

**Neji was busy with his own problems and had already taken a dagger to his right leg, "Naruto go after them! I have to take care of this." He pulled the kunai out his leg and blocked another one by hitting it with the tip of his kunai. "Make sure shes safe and you better not fail." He jerked away and crashed on the back wall when Amber pulled her arm back and almost punched his face.**

"**Where is she?" He said to himself when he saw she had left a clue on the floor. _Her sandal! _With this clue he jumped out the window to a roof and began to follow her scent. (Well he is half fox. MUAHA!)**

**Neji ran outside and jumped over a railing. _I don't want to kill her now!_**

**A scream of attack took place and she jumped over to get in front of him. She kicked upward and hit the tip of chin and he fell back in place to the floor. Her foot raised and she slammed it back down in a second.**

**As a reflex he grabbed it and pushed up so she could fall. **

**Amber reached out to grab anything to hold herself up but she grabbed nothing and closed her eyes to await the pain. Instead a tug on her hand pulled her up and she instead felt her forehead hit a soft chest. "H-Huh?"**

**Neji was breathing heavily and narrowed his eyes, "Are you trying to die you idiot?"**

**She looked at him astonished and almost turned back to her regular self when a flash of red recovered her mind and thoughts turned to rage. With her possessed eyes she punched him with no hesitation.**

**Before he could even react she fully hit him hard on his stomach, on his belly bottom and final blow to his upper chest by her right fist. He flew back to another wall and dust rose when he fell through. Gray clouds emerged and continued to advance as smoke screen to cover his whole body and face. When things cleared she stood in attack mode… he was gone. _Big surprise. _And a pulse made her step to the right.**

**Neji missed his hit from behind and she grabbed his elbow as a response. She flipped him to the floor and when his head slammed to the ground she grabbed his neck. Her soft elegant hands turned to a razor clawed choking machine.**

**He grabbed her wrists and growled to himself, "Enough." He said and pried her hands free, "You do not want to do this!" She jerked herself and kicked at him. He sighed and hit her leg away, "Stop it." She twisted her foot and held it up by his nose, "Why won't you fight me?" She commanded and stood knowing he wouldn't do anything.**

"**Because." He said sharp and pissed, "You're still not acting like you want to kill me."

* * *

**

"**Shit, kuso, shit shit kuso kuso!" Naruto climbed on another tree and his foot almost slipped from a loose branch, _What if he does something to her?_ He stood, straightened and not at the least tired, "Nano!" He had cupped his hands around his mouth and had traveled to the Forbidden forest in a matter of seconds. "Come out and fight like whatever you are!"**

**There was a small rustle and a snap of a branch. A little squirrel had come out of a carved hole and was now staring at him in wonder.**

**He sighed hopelessly and continued moving forward, "Come on Nano. Show your damn face."**

"**This way Naruto." A familiar voice echoed and was much further away.**

**Naruto narrowed his eyes and kicked off a tree to another. He grabbed on a branch with his hands and swung to feel his feet on a taller tree. "Kuso.." He muttered and could feel rain start to fall down.**

**Farther ---Nano was way ahead and poor Hinata was uncomfortable in his arms, "Don't worry Hinata. Naruto won't die… yet." He chuckled and snapped his fingers. Rustles everywhere from below took place and headed to Naruto. Nano then closed his eyes and did a jutsu, "Kokani Arazu." He smirked out and his new lavender eyes flashed with glory. **

**Hinata trembled and reached back to grab something. Anything. _I hate.. Feeling..like this.._ She only pressed upon a tree and she felt on it. Then… she got an idea and muttered, "Bunshin.."

* * *

**

**Naruto was on the verge or passing out from worry and he stopped to catch his breath, _Come on.. I feel like I'm going in circles…_ A rustle caught his ear and he jumped to the floor. _Something was following me…_**

**A low growl blinked from behind bushes and it crouched low to the ground. Unsuspecting Naruto looked around his surroundings. Seeing as he turned his back again the orange tabby pounced in action and lifted its razor claws into the blond boys neck. Blood spurt out the minute he landed hard on the floor and his pulse began to die. **

**Naruto let a low groan escape and his eyes rolled back to a dead darkness.

* * *

**

_**oh no! Did our hero die? Or is he seriously hurt? Can Naruto be this stupid? Oh well. You just have to wait for the next chapter! (Ps! Didn't spell-check. Sorry)**_


	12. Little monkeys and orange tabby!

_Hello. Thanks for waiting and I hope you read and review after. Enjoy! (Ps I think I'm going to make a NejiXAmber fanfic after this.)

* * *

_

**Amber stood breathless and had clenched her fists, _Not fighting like… I want to kill?_ She narrowed her eyes when he took a step forward and she stepped back, "Don't come any closer!"**

"**Calm down." He said and placed his hands on his hips. **

**She had bent her back knee and held up two fingers at him, "Why can't I beat you?" She mumbled and her insides filled with butterflies when he smirked.**

**He chuckled, "Face it. You are in love with me."**

**She narrowed her eyes even more, blushing but with a disgusted look on her face, "Excuse me?"**

**Neji decided to test this out and pulled his hands behind his back. "You are in love with me."**

**She snorted, "You have a lot of nerve smart boy."**

"**Smart boy?" Neji took another step closer. She didn't notice.**

"**Yeah I know all about you. You're the smartass of this village."**

**He smirked, "I guess I should take that as a compliment." And he grabbed her wrist, pulled her close. She squirmed and tried escaping but he had pinned her arms, "Calm down! I am not going to hit you."**

"**LET ME GO! I HATE YOU!"**

"**See the problem with you hating me is I will not let you." And he half heartily dodged her head butt, "Oh stop it." And he turned her around and got close to her ear, "Listen to me Aburame stop pissing me off. I do not want to hurt you and you do not want to hurt me."**

**She continued jerking around and he pushed her to a wall. She growled in frustration.**

"**Did you hear a word I was saying! Damn it Amb-"**

"**OK!" She squeezed her eyes shut and her eyes stopped glowing. It returned to her regular colors and she pouted, "You're hurting me!"**

**He sighed and let go.

* * *

**

**The huge orange tabby growled when the Bunshin disappeared and it leaped to all four. **

**Up above Naruto heard his own yelp and raised an eyebrow, "What the?" He saw just in time as a clone of himself disappeared in thin air. "I didn't summon-" He didn't have time to think cause when he saw the tabby had finally noticed him. It hissed and straightened up like a human. "Ah shit!" And Naruto ran for it. _I don't have time for this damn it! _"Hinata.." He mumbled and did some jutsu, "Bunshin." He mumbled and four of him popped out. He winked and waved his hand, "Ok guys! Split up!" They gave a nod and, "Aye!" then parted. **

**The real Naruto kept running straight ahead and the tabby didn't know which to go after. It finally settled on the left and Naruto laughed to himself when he did, "Stupid kitty- AH!" He ran smack into a tree. **

**(Moron…)**

**He rubbed his forehead, "Kuso!" He murmured while shaking his head to wobble off the dizziness, "That's weird… I thought I just went past-"**

"**OOOO AH AH AH!" **

**Naruto almost rolled off the tree but his feet caught the bottom of the branch. It was a small monkey, "AH! Stupid monkey!" He shook his fist at the ragged thing.**

**It continued jumping up and down and stamped its tiny feet everywhere. "AHH AHHH!"**

"**AH! BAKA MONKEY!" And Naruto flipped back on the branch and kicked the thing away.**

**(That…was mean..)**

**It flew like a football. **

**Naruto started laughing until three more tiny moneys came glaring out. "Ah crap.." He said to himself and was tackled down by the small things.**

**(He picks NOW to fight with monkeys?)

* * *

**

**Hinata's energy was down and she stumbled on a nearby bush. A jerk pulled on her arm and she cried out in pain when Nano purposely gripped her elbow, "Up my child. If we lure at the right place I will become powerful."**

**Hinata groaned and could feel a drowsy sense creep into her head. She stumbled on her own feet this time. **

**He glared at her, "UP!" And he this time grabbed her by the neck, "You will not dismay no more!" **

**She struggled to breathe as he lifted her in the air. She gripped his fingers and closed her eyes, "S-Sto-" He let go and she fell to the floor with a loud thump. She curled up. "N-Naruto-kun.." She croaked out.**

**He stepped on her waist. (He's barefoot by the way.) And his eyes glowed with excitement, "Oh you'll see him soon." He smirked and Hinata shivered when he bent down, "Real soon. I promise."**

**Hinata opened her eyes and looked for his outline, "W-Why are you doing this?"**

"**My reasons and my reasons only." He licked his lips, "But I will tell you since you are going to die."**

**Hinata breathed heavily and wanted to move….she wanted to run..but… She couldn't… Her energy was draining down faster then usual and she could feel her eyesight getting worse. **

"**Have you ever heard of the phrase, 'Revenge is sweet?' My dear Hinata." She didn't answer but he continued, "Well that is what I am doing. Your clan has made me suffer and its your turn now to join me."**

**Her eyes sunk halfway weakly. "W-Wha?"**

"**You are cursed my child. That is why you're an outcast. That's why you never fit in and you're so shy… You don't feel right and know you are weak."**

**She felt a pain in her stomach. Not from something he did TO her… what he said to her. _Weak.._ "Weak.." She remumbled and almost narrowed her eyes, "I-I…. I am not weak.." Hinata grunted a low growl and stretched out her arms from under her tummy. "I..I.. I am.. Strong.." She was on her knees and at the point of falling back down since her ass was more up in the air. But besides that she gave him a death glare and somehow found strength, "A-And.. Hyuuga Hinata…" She said this slowly from loss of saliva, "is… going to kick your ass."

* * *

**

_I know this is short but I got a little stuck… I have no clue on how this story is going to end… AT ALL! But I will update by Sunday. Believe that. And..maybe I'll get some ideas… Somehow! Anyway. Review!_


	13. She tried

_Hmm sorry for taking long to update but I got kinda lazy. Ok ok… I was playing a video game. DEAD OR ALIVE 3 FOR X-BOX! I'M SO ADDICTED! . Damn my weakness for games…

* * *

_

**Nano didn't seem amused at all when he saw the weak Hinata struggle to get up. "Now now Hinata. I don't want to see you hurt yourself." He frowned when she fell flat in the mud again for the third time, "You see as much as I like seeing you struggle for air. You are in no mood to fight Hinata. You must save your energy."**

**Hinata was numb and she once again tried standing up, "Kuso.." She mumbled and was now halfway, "I-I can do it." Now on her feet she started to lift her tired knees so she could straighten up. "Nano… I have no clue what you are talking about…. B-but.." She was breathing heavily and her head wooed. "I-I'm sorry for what whatever my clan did to you…"**

**Nano shushed her right there by showing his palm. A strange symbol showed, burnt from what looked like a hot razor, "Your last chance Hinata. Join me or die like the rest of your clan."**

**Hinata was already shaking her head but nothing came out but a heavy breath.**

**He narrowed his eyes, "You can be free and cared for.." She gave a slight confused look, "You'll fit in Hinata.. Isn't that what you want?"**

"**B-But I.."**

"**You really think Naruto-kun cares for you?"**

**She widened her eyes and her lips trembled. "Y-Yes.."**

"**If he really did.. Why would he take this long to tell you?" Nano raised an eyebrow when she couldn't answer, "Shy? That isn't it you know… He knew he couldn't get Sakura cause of Sasuke…. So… He saw the next lowest thing and.. Well.." He frowned and showed pity, "I'm sorry myself Hinata."**

**Hinata let a small squeal come out from disbelief and she shook her head. "N-No.. H-He told me he loved me.." **

"**A lie.." He said hush and took a step closer, "Don't you think its weird he suddenly cares about you? Out of nowhere?" She didn't answer, "I understand Hinata… I really do.. I was lonely and scared like you but…"**

**Hinata raised her eyes and saw his outline, a twitch of annoyance touched her upper lip and she smacked his hand away at once, "I'm not scared and lonely anymore! And your lying cause if you really knew me you would know I'm not really here!"**

"**W-What?" She poofed away and he dodged from a sudden sharp kunai. "Damn it." He mumbled and three Hinatas surrounded him, "Fine then. I'll play your little game for awhile Hinata." He hissed and immediately dropped to the floor. He flung his legs at the girls and caught two of them. They were pulled to the ground. The one who escaped from his legs took out a kunai and as she was coming down she held it downward to stab his neck. He swung his foot around and hit her directly on her chest.**

**The clone flew back on a tree and poofed away.**

**He used one arm to push himself up and stood in his stance, "Come on Hinata. Clones are just illusions and don't give as much heart as the real one does." He rose his arm as a defense when one threw a punch at him. He easily flipped her back on the ground and stomped at her face. She poofed away. "I don't want to kill you." He said dull and long.**

"**I want to kill you." She was on a branch and he couldn't tell if that was really her or not. Her voice was cruel and toned. She obviously wanted revenge. "It doesn't matter anymore what you say Nano." She stressed his name and a sharp pain growled in her stomach. Hinata unknowingly placed her hand by her belly button.**

**He smirked, "I see..Well.. Come down and let us fight for your freedom." He snapped his fingers with a slim push, "You see," Vines grew heavily from both sides of Hinata and grabbed her arms and legs before she could even react, "I control this forest and when I breathe it breaths with me Hinata-chan." **

**She glared at him and continued to struggle around, "You bastard you think I won't kill you?"**

**(She's getting Narutos bad side…)**

**Nano's eyes twitched when he heard a small rustle, "Its quite possible… Slim to," He suddenly whipped around and threw a kunai. "NONE!" A loud squeal rang out and small twigs fell out from the dropping body, "You think you're so clever Hinata. You can never change who you are." The body laid motionlessly and he perked an eyebrow, "Always an outcast."**

"**Really?" A shadow rose from the bushes and all Hinatas disappeared when this specific image took place, "I say different." And her eyes glared with reflected image and past of hatred. "But… Like I said.. It doesn't matter anymore… I know I have someone who cares for me now.." She jumped down and was now face to face with him. He smirked with joy and his nails twirled with excitement, "Whether you believe it.. Or not." She dodged and almost slipped to the floor when he snatched for neck. She quickly back flipped and kicked straight at his face. **

**He gave a loud grunt and instantly began to wipe the mud away. Before she could have a chance to skim his face with her knuckles he had forgotten about the mud in his eyes and pounded her arm away. **

**Without even knowing it he hit a weak chakra. She knew that was going to pay but refused to give up. With effort through the slipping leaves she focused on his faint outline and raised her foot at him. She twisted her body to hit him once on the stomach then twisted round way again with another spine breaking kick. **

**He flew back on a tree and still was followed by another pain when she punched him hard core in the face. Leaves shuddered down and he groaned low. A small jutsu muttered from his lips and one Nano popped from behind her and covered her mouth, he was hurt but chuckled, "My Hinata. You have learned much from your teammates. How shocked I am but think of this as another payback." A small speck of blood hit his lips when he punched her in the stomach. He raised his lavender eyes and his fingers began to mist with a burning gray as before, "I must finish the task." but before he did this he hit about ten more weak chakras in her body and she began to weep when pain sunk in.**

**Hinata had given up from trying to move from the clone Nano and was beginning to see darkness everywhere, "I-I.. I tried Naruto-kun.." _I tried to fight and keep going but.. It was over s-so fast..

* * *

_**

"**HE DOES WHAT!" Neji followed from behind Amber and grabbed her arm to make sure he heard what she said.**

**She cringed, "T-That's what he did to me too Neji-kun.."**

**Without even knowing it himself Neji placed his hand on her cheeks and examined her eyes. "He.. He took your eyes?… S-so you can not?"**

"**I can sense you… feel your presence as he has trained me to do so.. But.. No I can not see your face." She pulled away and leaned on a tree, "We must get to Hinata before its too late. I fear he might have taken her soul and began with the process-"**

"**What?"**

"**He kept saying that if he got Byakugan from at least two then he could take over all."**

**Neji then said to himself, "So he wants me to go after her.."**

"**That's why.." She looked down, "I'm leading you the wrong way. He put an Illusion jutsu and also taught me to oversee it without looking."**

"**Listen to me Amburame…" He turned her around and felt her tremble when he looked into her eyes, "She is like a sister to me and I love her… She was the only one who continued to care for me even when I did things imperfect… When I was a jerk… No matter what.. I have to… I just…"**

**Amber knew she couldn't say no and knew this was coming. She nodded and motioned a way for him to go.

* * *

**

**At the same time--**

**Nano had let the her pain and groans continue to amuse him. He even laughed when blood began showing between her lips and singled out to the ground. He eventually got bored and raised his crooked fingers, "That was very amusing and I enjoy having you as my entertainment Hinata-chan .. But I must kill you now and move on before you're cousin arrives."**

**Her chest crushed in roughly and she gasped out for breaths. More blood slipped out as she loudly inhaled. **

**He simply pressed his nails on her forehead and began to leave scars when a quick and swift shadow went past and grabbed her. He angrily looked around. **

**Whoever it was.. Was going to pay. **

"**Looking for someone?" A tall tired blond boy had held Hinata between his arms and over his shoulder, a gleam echoed his eyes and thoughts and Nano smirked. **

"**Ready to join the fun cursed boy?"**

**A small smile played at Narutos lips but his eyes showed fury in his heart. "You know I am."

* * *

**

_Ok I have to end it here again…. Sorry its short.. I try to make long stories but I always start typing late at night. I'm pretty much tired and falling asleep. So no.. I didn't spell check again.. FORGIVE ME! And review._


	14. Proving when you're half dead

_Sorry it took me so long to update but I have finals coming up at my school and I have to study like heck! (And the stupid teachers keep giving us packets! GRR with them!)

* * *

_

**Last time-- Nano had let her pain and groans continue to amuse him. Even laughed when blood began showing between her lips and singled out to the ground. He eventually got bored and raised his crooked fingers, "That was very amusing and I enjoy having you as my entertainment Hinata-chan .. But I must kill you now and move on before you're cousin arrives."**

**Her chest crushed in roughly and she gasped out for breaths. More blood slipped out as she loudly inhaled. **

**He simply pressed his nails on her forehead and began to leave scars when a quick and swift shadow went past and grabbed her. He angrily looked around. **

**Whoever it was.. was going to pay. **

"**Ready to join the fun cursed boy?"**

**A small smile played at Narutos lips but his eyes showed fury in his heart. "You know I am." And when he said this he disappeared along with Hinata.**

**Nano narrowed his eyes, "Hm." He didn't have time to think about where Naruto went or even how Naruto got Hinata away from his grip. A rustle had caught his ear and Nano whipped around only to catch a foot from instinct. He began swinging around instantly and let go toward a tree. **

**Naruto headed head first to a tree but he flipped his body around and ended up bouncing off with his legs like a spring. **

**Nano was taken by surprise and was thrown to another Naruto who slid his arm under Nanos' shoulder and pushed him to the dirt with his palm. Nano quickly blocked off his fast fists and managed to push him away. "Time to get serious." He smirked and disappeared beneath the ground.**

**The two Narutos looked around and eventually stood back to back looking around. "Kuso." They both whispered. The real Naruto then got an idea. He looked up and nudged. **

**Nano was sitting on a tree branch and activated his Byakugan. "Beautiful." He mumbled as he saw little orange lights flicker in the drizzle of rain. He reached back and let his nails sink into the wood. Vines crept out the sides of the strong oak and dangerously headed to the two unexpected blond boys.**

**Naruto turned to the side, "COME OUT NANO! Don't be a- ugh!" A vine swept his foot up and Naruto was dragged up in the bushes up above. The other Naruto knew damn well knew this was bad and was quick to grab hold of his others arm. He gritted his teeth through the pain as the vine kept pulling higher and higher. **

**Bristles of leaves hit his face and more vines began wrapping around the top ones leg. Naruto who was holding his others arm gripped it tightly, his eyes opening and closing from sticks. "Come on." He managed to yell out.**

**The one trapped in the bundle of vines then widened his blue eyes and gave an instant look to the right. **

**Naruto let go and reached for a kunai. A branch then caught on his sleeve before he could take it out and he was violently tugged up, almost breaking his arm. The other vines were still focused on the fake Naruto and paid no mind. "Shit." His arm ached and was now sprained badly. Either or he still reached and grabbed his kunai with a small groan. With a swing he balanced on another branch and started running a certain direction. He threw the sharp kunai and it sped through thick leaves in a split second.**

**Nano, who was still sitting, didn't budge. The kunai landed by his head with a loud thunk and this made Nano smirk, "I see you too Naruto." He chuckled and his eyes dulled, "I also see Hinata."**

**Naruto made a frustrated growl and continued to run through the growing leaves. One almost caught hold to his ankle but he snapped it away. He then pulled his fist back and aimed quickly at Nano.**

**Nano easily moved his head to the side and the tree began to crack apart where the angered fist was. "A fool you are Naruto." **

**Naruto scowled at him and his blue eyes were stuck in rage. He didn't want to summon any Justus just yet. Or even let his curse give him more power. "I'll kill you." He said in a huffed tone and once again hit nothing but wood. **

**Nano had his back turned and was standing on another huge trunk, "Makes you want revenge huh Naruto?" He turned to face him, "Welcome to my world."

* * *

**

**Neji watched as Amber made her way ahead then turned back to face him. He stood by her and backed her up a tree, "What exactly happened to make him.."**

**She lowered her eyes. _Does he have to get so close to me when he talks? _"W-Well um.." She almost looked up but stopped at the front of his chest and blushed. _Damn it!_ She somehow got around him. _Why is he so tall? _"Um.."**

**Neji raised an eyebrow, "Are you blushing?.. Again?"**

"**No!" She answered sharp. "No I'm not!"**

**He smirked, "I think you are." And his hands found their way to her shoulders. This made her blush even more. "Your lying ability is horrible. You are all tense."**

**She shook away from him, a frightened look in her eyes. "S-stop."**

**Neji crossed his arms, _Weird…_**

**She looked away and the red around her cheeks died down. She cleared her throat, "I-I.. I don't like when people touch me… so.."**

"**Hmm.. Sorry." Neji frowned, _Wonder why?_ "So where from here?"**

**She kept her eyes lowered and pointed, "T-This way-" **

**He kept looking at her. "Are going to answer my question?"**

"**Oh um.." She got shifty eyed and avoided eye contact with him. She still looked frightened. "Its.." She breathed out slowly, "Well.. I guess.. To make it simply… We're cursed."**

"**Cursed?"**

"**..I.. I wasn't suppose to be born.." She crossed her arms. Her mouth trembled, "My..My mom was only suppose to have one kid and.." She shook her head, "I happen to be the second one….. They rejected me… left me out to die.." She paused to catch her breath, struggling not to cry.**

**Neji stood grim, she reminded him of Hinata a little.. How she felt out of place and rejected. "I'm..sorry.." He reached out his arms and pulled her to his body._.. So this is what Hinata felt like… I didn't know it could be so.._**

"**I..I just wanted to be free." She whispered out and a tear rolled down her cheek. **

**Neji felt her shudder and placed his hand on her cheek. With a soft push he made her look up and bent down to kiss her. **

"**AHH!" **

**They tore apart and Neji pulled her around as to protect her, "That was Naruto."**

**Amber gripped his arm, "Look!"

* * *

**

**Naruto rolled around to get rid of the pain but his arms still ached. Blood pulsed in his body crazily and he tried getting up. "Ugh!" He pushed to stand but dirt kept that from happening. **

**Nanos eyes glowered as he noticed Neji jump down to help Naruto up. "Look whos here." This wasn't said for Neji but for Amber.**

**Amber stood on a branch, hatred in her eyes, "I'm tired of this.."**

"**You sound like a baby."**

**Naruto slapped Neji's hand away, "Leave me alone. Its.." Blood found its way out his mouth and tiny streams colored his chin. **

**Neji growled. "Naruto if you don't go now you will die. I can see that he broke most of-"**

"**I know!"**

**Neji narrowed his eyes, "This isn't all about you. I need to know where Hinata is."**

**Naruto was breathing hard and he had hunched down since his legs were about to give out. "If..If it involves Hinata.. Its all about me." Naruto gave a challenged look.**

**Neji look pissed. **

"**How sweet of you." Nano gave a tired look. "Both bore me to death though." Vines circled around his feet and he turned his head to the right. "Ohh!"**

**Naruto saw this and cursed, "Shit." He was looking in the direction of Hinata.**

**Neji's eyes allowed him to look through the leaves and vines ahead and when he saw Hinata on the floor groaning in pain he was about to run.**

**Naruto grabbed his arm before he could and was about to be pushed away but when Neji saw the look in his eye he stopped waiting to see what he was going to say. "Let me..." He looked tired and Neji could tell he would collapse any second. Let me was only thing Naruto could say without dropping to the ground.**

**Neji crossed his arms and he glared at him. "Fine.." He whispered out harshly, "Prove to me you can protect her."**

**Naruto wiped blood away using he shirt and was off after Nano, "Bunshin." He breathed out.

* * *

**

**Nano stood about 10 feet from Hinata and he had cleared away the trees so he could see her even from a distance. "Its time you died my dear Hinata. You suffer so much pain and it could be ended so easi..ly.."**

**Out of nowhere Narutos appeared around her and eventually Nano couldn't see her since so many bodies were in the way.**

"**NANO!" Naruto jumped down and struggled to stand straight back up, "Your ass is mine."**

**Nano only chuckled, "You could barely stand up Naruto. I might as well fart on you."**

**(lol.. Omg.)**

**Naruto grinned, "No way you're getting through all of me. Not when Hinata is the prize."**

**He smirked, "Oh really." And he began running to the huge crowd. **

**One Naruto took action and raised his palm to hit his stomach but was stabbed by a kunai. More crowded around Nano and began to punch and kick at him. **

**Nano dropped to the floor purposely and began to slither past their legs like a snake. He was fast and it took them awhile to notice he even dropped to the floor.**

**The real Naruto was up on a tree and saw he was already halfway, "Kuso." He continued at what he was doing, "Come on…"**

**Nano stopped and kicked a Naruto through about ten. "Is this all?" He smiled out and lowered his head from a fist. He elbowed the Naruto and sharp wood came from under his skin. "This is too easy." Nano stood still for a second then hit about 3 Narutos through the chest. He turned and kicked one to the floor while stabbing more around him.**

"**TIMBER!" **

**Nano rose his eyes and gave a surprised sound when a huge tree came crashing down to him.**

**Naruto was breathing heavily and allowed all his Bunshin to poof away. He jumped down by Hinata and bent down to check her pulse. "Hinata-chan?"**

**She squinted at him. "N-Na.."**

"**Its ok.. We're going to-" A kunai hit his back and Naruto looked surprised. **

**Hinata squirmed, "Naruto-kun!"**

**Naruto yanked the kunai out and coughed out blood in his hand. He was then raised up from the neck and slammed on the side of the fallen tree.**

**Nano got close to him, almost as if he was going to kiss him, "You're pissing me off!"**

**Naruto groaned then grinned, "Good."**

**Nano slammed him on the tree again, "I'll kill you first!" And he raised his fumed hands to his heart. **

**Naruto lowered his eyes, _This is it… I love you Hinata.._**

**Then Naruto gave another surprised look.. Not from pain but from the tip of a kunai through Nano's front side neck. **

**Nano let go and instantly grabbed his neck. Blood emerged from his tongue and more poured out when another kunai stuck through his stomach. He fell dead to the floor.**

**Naruto stepped to the side and Nano fell on the side of the tree. He looked to see who did that. "…Hinata.." He said lowly.**

**She was standing now and blood dripped from her fingernails. She looked frightened as hell and trembled, her eyes narrowed, "I… I … I hate that man.." She finally said and looked at Naruto. "Naruto.." She looked like she barely found out Naruto was even there and tears sprung from her eyes in happiness. Hinata was about to take a step but she ended up wobbling and fell flat to the floor.**

**Naruto rushed and fell to his knees. (Hes tired and weak ok!) He crawled to her, "H-Hinata!" He rubbed his fingers in her hair and picked her head up so it rested on his lap. "Hinata?" He felt on her cheek and a immediate low sob escaped from his mouth. "No.."**

**She was dead.. Her pulse had died.

* * *

**

_Well thank you all for reviewing and all that stuff. Reading and encouraging me but this is how it all ends. Sorry but not all endings are happy. _

_Ty and hope you enjoyed my story.

* * *

_

_I WAS JUST KIDDING! LMAO! GOT YOU! There's more.. Down there… Read on!

* * *

_

**Hinata's pulse did start to die though. Nano made sure she would die suffering if HE couldn't kill her. She groaned and her eyes rolled back. "Naruto…"**

**Hours later--**

**Hinata shifted around and suddenly felt life come back into her world. Her body ached but was smoothed out by soft _Pillows?_ She rose her eyes open and light images took place. Slowly..Just slowly objects formed shapes and "I can see!" She sat up and was greeted by a cheery blond boy.**

"**HINATA!" He had his mouth full of food .. (OK it was ramen!) And some escaped to the floor. He slurped the last one and gulped it down, "YOU'RE AWAKE!"**

"**Uhh?" She gave a confused look and tilted her head, "W-what happened?"**

**He threw his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "You're ok!"  
"Huh?" **

"**You're alive!"**

"**Aren't I suppose to be?" He was losing her and she noticed the bandages around his arms. "Oh my! Are you ok Naruto-kun?" She blushed noticing he had just hugged her and kissed her.**

"**Yeah now that you're awake! Can you see things now?"**

"**Y-Yeah.. Why.. Why wouldn't I?"**

**Naruto poked his own chin, which Hinata notice he had a band-aid on; also on his forehead, "Do you remember anything?"**

"**Um.. Am I suppose to?"**

"**Hinata?" Neji came in the doorway and he smiled seeing her bright face, "You're awake." He was carrying flowers and he placed it on a nearby table.**

"**Huh?" She was so confused.**

**Naruto looked back. "Hey Neji is she suppose to forget or something?"**

**Neji crossed his arms, "The nurse said her brain had taken some damage but she'll be fine."**

**Naruto grabbed her hands, "Do you remember that we're a couple?"**

**She blushed beet red, "W-we are!" **

"**You forgot?" He sighed dramatically and pressed her cheeks together, "Well now we are. I love you Hinata."**

**Neji frowned, "I still don't approve of this."**

"**What do you approve of?" Amber came in and Naruto gave a short wave. **

"**Hey how did you get a cast on your leg again?" Naruto pointed out and she smirked.**

"**It's a secret." She lowered her eyes and blushed.**

**Neji looked at her, "Secret?" He helped her get across next to him- even though she crutches. **

"**Yup."**

**Naruto looked back at Hinata, "So what do you remember?"**

"**Uh.." She blushed. Yeah she remembers when they almost did it. "I..I don't know.."**

"**You don't know?" Neji raised an eyebrow, "That does not make sense Hinata." Amber started to laugh.**

"**Are you pain Hinata?" Amber smiled out.**

"**Oh uhh no. The medicine, I guess, is blocking it off."**

"**Oh.." Naruto said unenthusiastically and pouted his lips, "So you can't feel my hands huh?"**

**Hinata blinked at him then bit her lip, "Um.." She hesitated but placed her hand behind his head and pushed him close so she could kiss him.**

**Neji rose his fist, "I'll kill him!" **

**She smiled and looked down at the cover… Well she attempted to but her boobs were in the way. She blushed when she thought the feel of his lips and the touch of his skin. "I felt that.."**

**Naruto was blushing but grinned, "Alright!"

* * *

**

_I'm going to end it here. There is one more chapter after this _

_so review this one and get ready for the last one. I hope you enjoyed this one. It was tiring but hey I'm glad I'm almost finish. _

_Remember the next one is the last one. (Review and ty for reading!)_

_(Oh yeah and I didn't spell check again. Sorry!)_


	15. Last chapter!

_Yes Yes I know my updating is horrible but whatever. Here is the last chapter hope you enjoy. (Can't help that I'm lazy people!)

* * *

_

**It has been months now since Leaf Village have faced destruction. (Except by Naruto and his pranks but hey.. that's Naruto for you.) it's a nice sunny day and why not have a little get together party without-**

"**HINATA!"**

**Disturbance in the for once lovely silence…. (Sigh) Oh well. Like I wrote. That's Naruto for you.**

"**HINATA-CHAN!" **

"**Baka Naruto." Neji was used to his impudence and placed his arm on the windowsill. He looked over the hedge, "If you want to talk to Hinata then just walk up the stairs and knock."**

"**Ah too much work. HINATA!"**

"**BAKA!"**

"**Oh Naruto-kun." Hinata gave a warm smile as she came out the downstairs door. She quickly slipped on her sandals and blushed as Naruto pounced her with a hug. **

"**Oh Hinata! I missed you." He squeezed her tightly. (Deep inside he just loved feeling her boobs on his chest.) "You have to give me hugs more often!"**

**Amber was also looking down from the window and she rolled her eyes. "Moron. I see right past that loving smile." She nudged Neji and he was too busy glaring at Naruto to answer back.**

**Naruto finally let go, "So what were you planning again?"**

"**Naruto.." She blushed, wasn't he listening when she was talking to him.. Oh wait.. That was when he was eating ramen. Bad timing, "Um.. Just come here at 8:00 o' clock sharp..Please.." She looked away in embarrassment.**

**Neji shook his head, "Baka times 2. I can't believe he forgot his anniversary already."**

**Amber scratched her head, "They known each other that long to have an anniversary?"**

"**Yeah."**

**Naruto and Hinata were already walking off, hand-in-hand, down a hill. Naruto of course being loud, "OH! OH! For dinner we should have ramen! BEEF FLAVORED THIS TIME!"**

**Hinata only giggled, "Again?"**

**By the time Hinata could get back to her house to set up for the big dinner tonight. At the last minute Naruto said he had to go off to do something. She only looked at him with a fake smile and said, "Ok.. Be careful… Um.."**

"**Hm?"**

"**Will you be back at my house by 8:00?" She said this low, she didn't want to pester him. **

**He began to think, his blue eyes gazing at the dark, blackening sky. "Hmm… I think.. But.." He kissed her on the cheek, "If I don't then I'll see you tomorrow ok?"**

"**Oh.." She said.. Sounding disappointed then forced another fake smile, "Of course Naruto-kun.. I'll wait.." _I always do..._**

"**Alrighty!" He caressed her cheek for a second then ran off waving backwards. "I'll see yah!"**

"**Yeah…" Hinata sighed out and opened her front door. _Oh well…_ Naruto wasn't exactly the reliable type.. He always came at his own time and only his own time. _So… unpredictable… _She would call him sometimes. **

"**Neji-kun? Amber-san?" She called out, mostly to herself, when she saw the lights were off. Hinata flicked a lamp on and saw a note. **

**Hinata-- Went to store. Be back at 8:00. **

**She sighed again, _This is hopeless._ She was hoping she would have a nice dinner with Neji, TenTen, Sasuke, Sakura and last; her love Naruto, tonight for her and Naruto's anniversary. **

**Hinata knew Neji and Amber would end up being late. "It always happens.." She mumbled to herself and decided to take her jacket off. She pulled the sweatshirt over her head and carefully laid it on the couch. Glancing at herself in a mirror, she straightened her light purple tank top then pulled the strands up more so her boobs wouldn't droop so low. _I still don't like them.._ **

"**And you know what?" She poked the sides of her boobs, now talking to them. "You're too heavy when I'm on a mission. I feel like I'm carrying weights. You remind me of Lee and his training." She then realized she was talking, not to herself, but to her boobs. _I'm… such.. A baka.._**

**By 7:15 she had the table set up and just needed to take the food out and set it on a plate.. Or serving dish. _Hmm.. Which one?_ She did not feel like serving the food. They should do it themselves.. _I don't want to be evil._**

**A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She looked at the clock, "Huh?" _Its only 7: 17..._ **

**Hinata silently creaked open the door, "H-Hello?"**

**A familiar laugh got her to hold open the door. **

"**N-Naruto-kun!" **

**He was grinning, "Were you scared just now?" He went inside and as Hinata closed the door he trapped her by slightly pinning her on the wall; Just his chest touching hers. Nothing big. Not yet. "You know as a ninja you're not suppose to show you have fear."**

**Hinata blushed, "Y-yes Naruto-kun.." _Oh no.. I made a fool of myself.. Again._ She avoided eye contact with him. **

**Naruto placed his arm on the door behind her and bent down, "You ok? Did I make you mad?"**

**Her eyes shot up, "O-Oh! N-No Naruto-kun! I just.."**

**He didn't say anything back. He just gazed in her eyes, like he was trying to read her or something; he then shrugged, "Ok." He said straightening and yawning. "I wanted to get here before everyone else did."**

**Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. That was close. He was way too close to her face and believe it or not. Him wanting sex from her was a lot of pressure. She could barely get through a day with kissing him without blushing and finding a new color of red each day. "U-Um.."**

"**Mmm.." Naruto sniffed, "Whats that smell?"**

"**I-Is it bad?"**

"**No!" He turned and gave her another breathtaking grin, "Smells delicious! What are you cooking?"**

"**U-Um.." Hinata poked her fingers together. "I-Its.. A surprise.." She said coyly and blushed even more.**

**Naruto almost went crazy. How long was he suppose to stand there without kissing her and not fondling her well developed breasts? It was not like he just wanted her for that specific reason but she was so damn sexy. A small blush touched his cheeks and he played it off, _Damn it.. _"Can I at least help?"**

**Hinata was looking around.. Still avoiding eye contact. "I-I.."**

"**Please!" **

**Hinata smirked, "Ok Naruto-kun. You may."**

"**YES!"**

**When they went into the kitchen. Naruto and Hinata were already having fun. Naruto almost ran into a wall since he was too busy looking at Hinata then the flour exploded in his face for some odd reason. (Which Hinata still finds questionable) And by 7:25 they had everything ready..**

"**That was shorter than I thought." Naruto wrapped his arm around her. "You make things seem so easy Hinata." He smiled, "How do you do it?"**

**Hinata got nervous. He was breathing into her ear and she didn't know what to do. She liked it. "I-I guess."**

"**You guess?" He chuckled. "What does that mean?"**

"**Um.." She blushed, "What did you say?"**

**Naruto started laughing then hit her on the head softly. "Silly. You're attention span is getting horrible."**

**Hinata blushed, "I'm sorry."**

"**Oh by the way." He pulled a box out his pocket, "I got you something!" He stood in front of her and opened while her eyes lit up. "Happy anniversary Hinata."**

**Her eyes sparkled. Beautiful necklace stood in front of her. Just like that.. Oh yeah. NARUTO REMEMBERED! "N-Naruto-kun?" She was now light headed and confused. "Huh?"**

**He laughed, "Thought I forgot? No! I can never forget anything about you Hinata." He twirled her around, "Put up your hair."**

**She did as told. She was still in a daze. Jeez. Someone could have told her to get in a box and she would do it at that moment. **

**He first gently placed the main part of the jewel beneath her neck then it slipped down above her cleavage. (Which Naruto noticed. Believe!) He clipped the part quickly but didn't take his hands off her neck. He instead caressed the back and took a whiff of her scent. "You smell good." He breathed out and nuzzled his lips on the side.**

**Hinata was silent, she glanced back. He was really getting into it. Would she allow? Or push back like she always did? She didn't know.. **

"**Hinata.." He mumbled and before they knew it he had her pinned on a wall. She was still not facing him but his warm mouth had shut her up. **

**She was rather enjoying this. She pressed her forehead on the wall allowing him to begin to do as he pleased.**

**He did. Not knowing himself and his hands slipped down to the sides of her waist. His caress was soft and his hands felt just right as they crept into the front of her pants. **

**A soft moan escaped and her eyes dulled to ecstasy. "Uh." She had her hands on the wall. **

**He pinned her tighter and nibbled her collarbone, "You ok?" He wondered. **

**She didn't know. Maybe. **

**Naruto hit her favorite spot down below and she did another choppy moan. He could feel himself want her even more. The past few days were hard. He didn't know how even HE could stand waiting to get inside her. He turned her around when she bit her lip and her cheeks crimsoned. **

**She was still blushing when her turned her and she looked away, "I.. I think. I can.. This time.. But.."**

**He shut her up by kissing her. Maybe aggression was the key? (Oh yes Naruto) At the same time he unbuttoned her pants and they slipped down when he curled his fingers.**

**Hinata struggled not to panic. **

**He pulled his down and pressed against her, "Hinata.." He said breathless now, "If you want me to stop.. Now would be the time to say.."**

**She was silent again. _Say something!_ She scolded herself and whimpered when he pulled down her panties. Hinata placed her hands on his waist to actually push him away but she accidentally inched them down. **

**He grabbed the back of her two thighs and hauled her up to his level. (Catch my drift?) She slammed her hands on the wall. Worrying if she would fall and wildly looked in his eyes. **

"**N-Naruto.." She breathed out silently and he had placed his chin on her shoulder.**

"**Ready?" His voice was hot and heavy. **

**How could Hinata say no to that? She nodded and gripped the back of his shirt as he pressed inside her. The first push was rough but Hinata could handle it. In fact she found it rather enjoyable but the second. "Oh my god.." She mumbled and bit her lip so she wouldn't scream.**

**Naruto felt himself break inside her at the same time and grunted a second time so he could look at her. She wouldn't budge. "H-Hinata.. Are you.."**

"**I-Its hurts.." She somewhat whimpered out. Her grip wasn't about to let go and she began to get nervous.**

"**Ouch.." Naruto stroked her back.. "Ok.. Calm down.. Don't.. Ouch!" (Oh my god you two.. Lol)**

"**Hinata please calm-"**

"**HINATA!" That my friends, was the voice of Neji. "Hinata! We're here!"**

"**Ssshit." Naruto silently said and didn't like the fact that Neji would find her on the wall with her thighs..well you get it. **

**Hinata was in pain still but she was panicking for real now, "N-Naruto-kun.." She whispered..**

"**First.. Please calm down.. You're hurting me when you stress." **

"**O-oh.."**

"**Second.. Talk to him… Say you're busy..something."**

"**HINATA? WHERE ARE YOU?" Neji was close.**

"**U-Um.. N-NEJI.. Stay in the living room please!"**

"**WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"**

"**Stay in the living room!"**

"**WHAT?" His footsteps were getting closer. "Are you in the kitchen Hinata-"**

"**STAY IN THE fucking LIVING ROOM!" (She said the bad word low so he wouldn't hear. Lol!)**

**Naruto looked at her in surprise.**

"**Oh!.. Why?"**

"**it's a surprise.. Please stay in there.. Don't ruin it."**

**There was silence.. Then a groan, "Fine." His footsteps headed away.**

**Naruto and Hinata sighed at the same time. Then.. Naruto started to snicker.**

**Hinata blushed, "Not funny Naruto.." She was a little annoyed..**

**He was still laughing, "But.. You.." He cracked up harder..**

"**Naruto.. Please.. Situation.. I'm getting uncomfer-"**

"**Oh yeah." He backed up a little. "Ok careful.. Careful.. CAREFUL!"**

"**OK!" **

"**Jeez.. No one said how hard it is after.." He mumbled and finally was able to pull his pants up.**

**Hinata quickly pulled hers, in pain, then looked away blushing. **

**Naruto cleared his throat. He laughed a last time then pushed her head close to his chest and kissed her forehead, "That was fun.."**

"**HINATA WE'RE HERE AND WE'RE HUNGRY!" That was the voice of pink haired Sakura. **

"**O-OK!" She still stood there.**

**Naruto noticed, "You ok?"**

"**I'm afraid to move… my… um.. It hurts.. Like.."**

**Naruto started laughing again.

* * *

**

**So 5 minutes later Naruto carried Hinata to her seat, everyone raising a brow at them.**

"**And what happened?" Neji quietly placed his hand on a knife.**

**Naruto did a smirk, (Anime drop), "She uh-"**

"**I hurt my legs.. They hurt.." Hinata blushed and breathed a sigh of relief when Neji nodded as an ok.**

**Amber and Sakura were the only ones looking at her weirdly.**

**Naruto began serving them and when he was done they all began to eat..**

"**I need more water waiter." Sakura poked her glass cup, tapping over until Sasuke gave her an annoyed look.**

"**Yeah Yeah in a minute." He was sucking up ramen.**

**Hinata smiled, she loved watching him eat. "I'll get it." She unknowingly said and both Naruto and Hinata knew that was a mistake cause she fell right back down, her hands by her inner thighs and groaning, "Ouch.."**

**Neji shook his head, "You're so clumsy. How did you hurt your legs?"**

**She blushed, "Uh.."**

**Naruto stood, "None of your business sir!" **

**Then Amber and Sakura looked at each other, looked back at Hinata, then a Naruto then it clicked. Sakura smirked, "So you've become a women eh Hinata?"**

**Sasuke almost choked on his soda. Neji, on his food.**

**Amber chuckled, "You should be sore a couple days."**

**Neji threw the knife straight at Naruto. He missed by an inch. "ASSHOLE I'LL KILL YOU!"**

**Naruto shrieked while avoiding the knife then pointed his finger at him, "THAT IS ALSO NONE OF YOUR BUNSINISS SIR!" He shrieked again at more upcoming knives.**

**Hinata slinked down in her chair, blushing and covering her face. "Uck.."**

**Sakura and Amber began cracking up. Sasuke covering his head of odd embarrassment.**

**Meanwhile Neji chasing Naruto around with devil eyes. Naruto would only say, "Shouldn't have left us alone!" He said this in a teasing way.**

**What more can I say to end the story? Happily ever after? No. I can't. You never know what will happened. But knowing Naruto and Hinata. I'm sure they'll be fine with years to come.**

**Amber and Neji? Later on Neji ends up asking Amber out. And Sakura and Sasuke? Well.. that's just Sakura and Sasuke. (lol)**

**(And don't worry. Neji won't beat up Naruto too badly! Lol)

* * *

**

_Well I know it took long to update. Me being lazy of course it did. I'm sorry and hope you enjoyed. Review and look forward to my future stories with Naruto and Hinata! (Coming soon May 1st lol for real. Its called "Behind her eyes.")_


End file.
